Funtom High
by Lemony-Crak-Central
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive,the son of the late head master of Funtom High School. As the lonely kid in school with only his friend Finnian at his side Ciel must face the challenges of the football player/part time cheerleader Sebastian Michaelis.SxC/Lemons
1. Melancholy

The boy tightened the black string that laced around his head; he sighed in the process and then grabbed his bag off his bed and took a look around his basic room. It was a normal sized room, not as big as the one he used to have, but that one was forever gone, along with his parents. The young boy sighed, walking out of his room and walking into the hallway, taking a look at his reflection in a mirror, but then quickly ran down the stairs.  
His uniform was black with forest green rimes, it was a basic boy uniform for schools and it was quite comfortable and tolerable. The young boy yelled a goodbye to his Aunt, though she probably wasn't home to hear it. He quickly ran down a couple blocks, turning a corner left, then right. He soon felt the wind on half of his face, causing his short dark green hair to move in the breeze. He sighed as he stared at his locations name

'Funtom High School'

This was going to be one hell of a day, for Ciel Phantomhive, the last member of the Phantomhive Family. As he made his way up the short flight of stairs that lead to the entrance of the school he caught the eye of his only friend, who he found to be somewhat annoying; his name was Finnian. He was skinny, reasonably tall; with blonde hair, and blue green eyes.

"Good morning Ciel!" he yelled as he made his way through the crowd of student that was entering the building.

"Morning" Ciel muttered opening the large door in front of him; Finnian was now next to him. The school was very bright due to the stain glass windows that covered most of the roof.

"How was your weekend?" Finnian asked in his usual peppy tone, his innocent eyes shining.

"Fine…" Ciel replied, a bunch of girls that were all huddled in one place started giggling; the five minute bell rang a few moments after and they departed allowing Ciel to catch sight of Sebastian Michaelis; the quarterback of the football team who was also a part time cheerleader; he had shiny black hair that was partially spiked, and bloody red eyes.

"He sure has a lot of girlfriends" Finnian said sounding envious as Sebastian walked by with a girl at each side of him.

"Those aren't his girlfriends Finny…" Ciel responded rolling his eyes.

"But he kisses them" Finnian continued curiously. Ciel didn't respond he just continued walking to his class. "Okay then, see you at lunch…" Finny said as they departed.

First period was especially dreadful for Ciel due to the fact that he had a personal stalker that sat in the seat next to him. Elizabeth Middleford was her name and she was, spoiled to the core. Wearing her hair in elegant blonde curls each and every day, her eyes a perfect shade of green. Unlike other boys Ciel didn't find her appealing, he found her very annoying actually. The young boy reluctantly took his seat knowing she was going to burst out talking as soon as he was comfortable.

"Hello Ciel~" Elizabeth said loud and cheerful "How are you today?" she added.

"Fine…until now" he replied opening up his science folder. Her smile faded and turned into a pout. Despite the fact that he was rude to her she continued to talk all through the class to him about her kittens and how he should come over and see them, until he finally interrupted her.

"I don't care!" he snapped triggering the whole class to shift their focus to him and Lizzy.

"Y-you don't have to yell" she mutter as she rose from her seat making her way out of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks that were turning a deeper shade of red every moment she was in the classes view. The class gave him one of those 'that's why you don't have any friends' looks and then turning their attention back to the teacher. Ciel let out a deep sigh, she was the one who wouldn't stop talking when some of us are trying to learn, he thought as the bell rang. He got up from his eat and quickly made his way out of the room, he didn't want to hear anything from his class.  


* * *

The next three classes where the same as always Ciel sat alone, with no one talking to him, only talking about him, finally after three long hours it was lunchtime.

"HI!" Finnian said walking up to Ciel who was standing in the lunch line

"Hello" Ciel responded in a monotone. Ciel looked around the room and caught Sebastian looking at him, for some reason Ciel's face went red and he looked away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Finnian said trying to find what Ciel had looking at.

"Nothing" Ciel muttered continuing through the lunch line his face fading back to its original tone.

"Hey Ciel" Lizzy said approaching Finnian and Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes and began to scoot away slowly. "I'm sorry for bugging you today I was just really happy to see you…" she continued looking town at her shoes in shame "d-do you forgive me" she asked looking up to meet Ciel's deep blue eyes. Ciel turned to face her letting out a sigh, and folding his harms across his chest.

"I suppose" Ciel replied, his arms folded over his torso. Lizzy's face lit up with a blush her eyes shining.

"Yay!" she yelled, embracing him in a hug around his neck.

"LET GO" Ciel snapped becoming agitated. Lizzy giggled releasing him and running off to join her friends, who were giggling about how they thought Ciel, was with Lizzy. Ciel groaned, he felt those eyes on him again.

"Why is that guy always looking at you?" Finnian mused, gesturing towards Sebastian. Ciel turned around to see Sebastian's blood red eyes going over his body.

"Ack!" Ceil squealed walking around to the other side of Finnian so that he was out of Sebastian's lusty view. Finnian tilted his head.

"How odd, he looks at you like most guys look at girls" he pointed out, and shrugged afterwards making his way further down the lunch line. Ciel shook his head, his face slightly red.

"Homo" he muttered as he continued after Finnian. "One bread bowl with pudding please~" Ciel said once it was his turn to order his meal.

* * *

Eventually it was time for gym class, a class which Ciel, Finnian, Sebastian, and even Lizzy were all in together. Ciel glared around the open field which was covered in snow that they were all expected to jog a mile around, while wearing their summer gym uniforms; seeing as how they had no winter uniforms, because their principal, who preferred to be called Mr. William, wasn't exactly right in the head and believed running in the cold would make them stronger athletes.

"It's so cold!" Finnian whined, his usual red clips in his hair, but his normal outfit had been changed. He and all the other ninth graders wore the same uniform, light green shorts with deep pockets, and white t-shirts with the word 'Funtom' written across them. While the only difference to the other grades uniform was that the shorts were longer.

"Agreed" Ciel replied with a shiver, he gazed over at Lizzy, who wore the same outfit the shorts were just an inch shorter, the same went for the girls, the older they are the longer the shorts. Ciel rolled his eyes when she gave a flirty wave to him. Soon, the gym teacher spoke up.

"Everyone, it's time to run the one mile run! Ciel Phantomhive, you will only be running a half mile because of your medical condition. Everyone else is expected to run the full mile. First whistle will signify the males running; the second whistle indicates the females." He bellowed as he moved to the side and blew on the whistle. Everyone broke into a run, jog, and some just started walking. Bard, a twelfth grader, broke into a jog next to Sebastian, who was jogging behind Ciel and Finnian.

"Ciel, are you sure you want to run the half mile, I mean your asthma might make you vomit and get sick again like last year." Finnian worried aloud. Ciel let out a sigh.

"Finnian, you said you would follow me no matter what because we're friends, but I don't need you to worry about me." Ciel complained, but Finnian just laughed.

"But I will defiantly worry about it anyway Ciel, but let's not waste your breath; I don't want you to get tired after we just started." Finnian laughed, causing Sebastian to snicker and Ciel to get chills run down his spine.

Sebastian was running right behind them, staring up and down Ciel's small figure, while Bard was waving to Maylene, who was waving back, blushing at Sebastian's form running in the light breeze. Ciel continued running until the teacher informed him to stop, just as he was getting off the track he felt something slide across his ass, he looked turning around to see Sebastian running with everyone else while Finnian picked up speed to finish first, with Sebastian and Bard not too far behind. They waited for the rest of the class to finish so they could play the soccer game.

"Now I will assign you into teams of four, for the soccer games" the gym teacher informed the class. After they had all jogged the mile.

"Soccer, I'm already sopping wet!" Lizzy complained, a couple other students grumbled complaints as well.

"Team one…" the teacher began

"Please don't put me with Lizzy; please don't put me with Lizzy…" Ciel repeated quietly to himself.

"Sebastian, Finnian, Elizabeth, and Ciel; go stand next to the net" the teacher said and then began to read off other teams. Ciel slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Damn it" he muttered as he began to make his way over to the soccer net.

"Hello~" Finnian greeted Sebastian, "I'm Finnian" Sebastian ignored him and continued towards Ciel.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian~" he said to Ciel with a wink. Ciel glared at him. "Aw you hate me already, how mean!" Sebastian retorted with a laugh.

"Humph" Lizzy mumbled in jealousy leaning against the net. Sebastian looked back at her for a moment and then continued to focus on Ciel.

"The uniform looks good on you" Sebastian said with a lusty smile. Ciel's face went red.

"WE'RE BOTH GUYS!" he yelled turning to face the other way. Sebastian went into a false pout.

"Meany~" Sebastian whimpered jokingly, followed by hearing a terrifying yell from across the field.

"Sebas~" A male who had long fire red hair that was tied behind his head in a pony tail for gym only, usually it was flowing behind him. He was a twelfth grader, but still had his shorts from ninth grade on. Ciel, and Finnian, found it very disturbing that he was highly perverted and gay. Sebastian's sweat dropped. "I love you Sebas~ I love you~!" He yelled while blowing kisses and making a heart with his hands, his name was Grell and he had yellow eyes like a cat, and teeth like a shark. Then the teacher blew the whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Start" He yelled, there were four soccer games going on, Maylene was falling multiple times on the field, Bard was making multiple goals. Finnian was passing the ball to Sebastian while Ciel stood off to the side, leaning against the pole of the net; Lizzy was standing inside, still complaining about her clothes being slightly wet. Ciel sighed, he then heard someone cry out his name.

"Ciel, look out!" Finnian yelled as he watched Grell kick the soccer ball that ended up hitting Ciel in the rib cage, his whole body, was smacked into the pole he had been leaning against. Ciel whimpered and slide down the pole. "Ciel" Finnian yelled as he ran over and helped Ciel up and onto his feet. Finnian offered Ciel to get on his back. "I'm taking you to the Nurse, that was a pretty fast ball, and it looks like you hit that pole pretty hard." Finnian informed Ciel as he started to motion Ciel with his hands to get on his back, Ciel sighed and pulled himself onto Finnian's back, a slight blush on his cheeks. Finnian started to walk away with Ciel when he felt the weight on his back go limp. "Ciel…Ciel are you okay?" Finnian asked while Lizzy ran over.

"I can take him…." She suggested, but Finnian shook his head.

"No it's ok Lizzy. I think he's just sleepy, so I think the nurse will take care of him!" Finnian yelled as he started to dash towards the school. The teacher ordered Sebastian to tag along to make sure Finnian didn't cause any further damage to Ciel.

* * *

Soon Ciel felt his eyes start to widen, he must have passed out, he went up to wipe his eyes when he realized he was in the Nurse's office and his eye patch was no longer on his face, his eyes went wide. He saw that the curtain was drawn around him, and saw a figure behind it, he quickly pretended to sleep. He then felt a hand on his hip and blushed. He acted as if he was just waking up and opened both his eyes, causing the figure hovering over him to slightly gasp. He saw it was Sebastian, that very strange bisexual, or at least he thought he was bisexual, he couldn't be gay could he? Ciel's face froze up and he quickly covered his eye with his hand.

"Go away…." Ciel ordered, but Sebastian just smirked.

"How did that happen?"

"It's none of your concern. I just know I'll get revenge for what they did." Ciel growled angrily when he got off the bed and started to walk out of the curtain when Sebastian pulled him back in. "What?" Ciel barked, he then felt his eye patch cover his right eye.

"Unless you want everyone else to see I suggest you put this on." He whispered in Ciel's ear, causing Ciel to shiver. Just as he felt the string get pulled he quickly stormed out to change back into his school uniform.


	2. The Perusal of a Loner

Ciel placed a hand to his cheeks, they were burning up, but why, could it have been because Sebastian kept feeling him throughout the day, then appeared out of nowhere in the Nurse's office?

No it had to be because he had almost told Sebastian his secret, of course that was it, it couldn't be anything else.

Ciel sighed and started to walk out of the Boy's Locker Room after he had changed back into his uniform. He walked out to see Finnian waiting for him.

"Ciel! I waited so we could walk home together" Finnian yelled, causing nearby students to stare. Many kids in the school thought Finnian was gay, since he always walked home with Ciel, and gave him slightly killed flowers, but Finnian wasn't like that. Finnian just lived right next door to Ciel and his Aunt, Madam Red, and really loved planting gardens.

"Lets go" Ciel replied with a forced smile, he felt a little flustered for some reason. Finnian nodded once and they began to make their way down the crowded hall.

"Did…Sebastian say anything to you, to make you feel down?" Finnian asked confused at Ciel's new attitude. He shook his head in response. Ciel looked around and made eye contact with a few people, they looked amused; they were probably making fun of him. Ciel had learned not to care ever since his parents passed away. Most of the walk home was silent.

"You sure?" Finny pried only out of worry. They were about half way home at this point.

"Yes" Ciel replied slightly annoyed "nothing he could ever say to me would matter…" he added studying Finnian's expression. Some of the worry had faded.

"I see" Finny retorted. The conversation had finally ended. "Can you hang out today?" Finnian asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I'm kind of tired actually…" Ciel replied feeling a little bad afterwards, he always seemed to be rejecting Finnian's invitations. Finny simply nodded, they had made it to their destination.

"See you tomorrow then" he said waving at Ciel and making his way up the concrete stairs that led up to his front door. Ciel started walking across the grass in front of his house, climbing up the stares, and opening the front door. The house was empty; it echoed with loneliness. Ciel shook his head, making his way around the corner that was next to the coat rack which was to the right of the door, into the kitchen. As he thought Madam Red was not around. Ciel took and apple from the bowl in the center of the table. He couldn't help but think about what his aunt spent her days doing; sleeping with men she didn't know anything about in order to obtain cash. She was a call girl, and apparently a good one at that considering her constant absence. Turning to face the living room and then beginning to walk, putting the apple to his mouth and taking a bite; then spitting it out. He pulled his face back in disgust and looked at the apple, it was almost completely brown he walked over to the garbage and threw it out, going to the fridge afterwards. All he had eaten that day was a bread bowl full of pudding. When he opened the fridge it was empty the only thing in there was, a container of butter, his stomach growled; he had no choice but to go to the market, Ciel grabbed the twenty dollars Madam Red always left next to the spice rack for Ciel to buy food and went out the front door.

* * *

The store was only a few blocks away, it would only take ten or so minutes by foot. For Ciel it seemed to take a half hour considering how out of shape he was. His breath was a little heavy when he entered the store, the cool air conditioned building; covered in white tiles. Ciel thought about what he wanted to eat as he started making his way toward the ice-cream isle, instinctively. He looked back and forth between the strawberry flavor and the chocolate, he couldn't decide. He finally decided on the chocolate taking it from the freezer and turning to make his way towards the cake section, running into someone who seemed to be standing next to him in the process, he looked up at the person.

"EH!" Ceil responded in irritation. "STALKER!" he yelled, a few old women looked over, and picked up the pace they were moving with their walkers.

"damn kids" Ciel heard them mutter, they seemed to be scared.

"How am I a stalker?" Sebastian replied tilting his head innocently. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"You are a serious creeper"

Sebastian turned his face into an expression of false offense. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You know you love it" Sebastian retorted winking at him, Ciel faked a gag. "You really came here for sweets, no wonder you're so out of shape"

"N-not just for sweets!" Ciel snapped grabbing a box of sponge cake and then making his way in the opposite direction towards the meat section. Sebastian followed!. Ciel glanced over his shoulder. "C-creeper!" He stammered.

"I just want to make sure you're safe" Sebastian Replied sounding serious for once.

"I can take care of myself" Ceil mumbled. Sebastian turned Ciel around so that the two were facing each other.

"I express my feelings of worry towards you, and that's all you say?" Sebastian said leaning in to their faces were kind of close. Ciel's face flushed.

"D-don't come any closer" Ciel stammered, the shade of red on his cheeks darkening. Sebastian smirked and began to lean even closer as if he were going to kiss Ciel, the surrounding old people looked at them with disgust

"two boys" one of the old lady's whispered, triggering Ciel to back up and slap Sebastian across the face and then running off before he could see the taller male's reaction. Sebastian stood there completely in shock. Ciel left the store without paying.

"Damn it!" He said to himself when he realized this. "Freaking old people" He added as he caught his breath. Ciel glanced around to see the people around him, over by one of the cart returns there was a mother begging her son.

"Please let me see your test scores Light!" She cried as if the world was going to end if she didn't see. The boy simply rolled his eyes.

"Mom! I'm twenty-three, there are no test scores!" He snapped and headed back to the car. The woman started to cry hysterically. Ciel just continued on, it seemed that nobody had noticed he stole the ice-cream and sponge cake. Ciel sighed and turned to go back and pay, but he saw Sebastian standing there with his wallet out in his hand.

"I paid for you; in return I want to walk you home." Sebastian informed him, Ciel's sweat dropped.

"Creeper! Then you can stalk me!" Ciel yelled as he made an attempt to leave, but Sebastian grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I'm walking you home; I've been worried ever since I saw you walk out of the Nurse's office." Sebastian told him. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Sebastian added, turning Ciel to look him the eye, Ciel's eyes were wide and his cheeks red. 'How cute' Sebastian thought as he moved next to Ciel,

"Shall I walk you home now?" Sebastian asked, getting a nod in return, Ciel must have been in a slight daze. No one but Finnian has really ever cared for him, he felt a small smile appear of his face, it quickly disappeared when Sebastian groped his ass

"HEY!" Ciel snapped as he glared up at the taller male, a smirk on the older one's lips.  
It only took a few minutes for them to reach Ciel's house, it wasn't in the nicest condition on the outside, the yard was half dead.

"It was nice when Madam Red first owned it, but Finnian came along and…this happened." Ciel explained as he opened the front door. He turned and looked at Sebastian. "You can leave now."

"I just want to take a peek inside Ciel~ Please~?" Sebastian cried a fake emotion on his face. Ciel glared.

"You act just like Grell." Ciel informed him and walked inside his home to place the food inside the fridge, Sebastian walked right in since Ciel didn't close the door on him.

"It's not that nice on the inside, it's quite creepy if you ask me." Sebastian thought aloud, placing a finger on his chin. "I might be able to fix it up." Sebastian stated as he looked at Ciel who was about to open the sponge cake.

"No." Ciel answered in an emotionless tone. "I'm not having a creeper like you over on a daily basis."

"Then…I guess it's settled…I'm finding your room!" Sebastian announced as he disappeared from his previous spot at the counter. Ciel gasped.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he ran towards his room on the second level, he ran in and looked around, but gasped when the door shut behind him. He turned and saw Sebastian. "Damn it" He said aloud, he was tricked into Sebastian's game. Sebastian leaned into the smaller boy closely.

"You're not mine…yet." He whispered as he took his leave and exited the house. Ciel sat down on his bed, his cheeks slightly red.

"What the hell?" He wondered aloud as he got up to go and have sponge cake, since his stomach had growled reminding him of his hunger.


	3. I'm not GAY!

Ciel couldn't hold the knife straight; it was shaking due to his nervousness about what Sebastian had said.

"I'm not anyone's…" Ciel muttered. He sighed and finally cut the rather large slice of sponge cake. He smiled and scooped up some ice cream and walked over to the family room to watch some television, though he was never interested in it, he watched it to pass time. He watched television for an hour or so before fell asleep.

"Get off the couch, I want to sit down!" He heard his aunt yell, obviously drunk; Ciel sat up quickly it must've been pretty late considering she had returned home. He rushed up to his bedroom, he hated being around her when she was drunk. Ciel laid his head down on his pillow, still having trouble getting his mind off of Sebastian he grabbed his IPod and turned on some rock music. The only music he could really stand; he ended up falling back to sleep with the headphones in his ears.

* * *

The next morning he overslept.

"Shit" he said when he looked at the clock; it was twelve fifty-nine. He decided he would still go into school, he hated missing school; because then he would have to go through the hassle of asking people whom he was almost positive hated him for the assignment. Quickly Ciel got dressed and started running to school; if he was fast he could make it for the beginning of the last period. He slowed down remembering his asthma. Luckily he made it with a few minutes to spare.

By the time Ciel arrived in gym class he was wide awake. As he began to change into his uniform he felt someone grab his ass, he jumped.

"God Damn it" Ciel snapped turning around to see the amused look on Sebastian's Face, the rest of the class was leaving the locker room and entering the gym.

"Look at this" Sebastian said scanning the room with a smile "we're all alone" He finish pinning Ciel against the locker. Ciel's face became flushed.

"W-why…me?" Ciel asked avoiding eye contact.

"Because…" Sebastian leaned down so his lips were almost touching the base of Ciel's neck. "You're different" Sebastian said before he started to suck Ciel's neck leave in a large, purplish red mark behind, Ciel moaned. Sebastian pressed Ciel's fragile body against his and began to kiss him gently on the lips, gently fading too roughly; Sebastian forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel struggled to get away for awhile but it was no use, Sebastian was to strong. Ciel's face turned scarlet as he began to kiss back, he could feel a smile stretch across Sebastian's lips as they continued to kiss. The kiss became deeper and deeper, Sebastian began to remove Ciel's shirt when they heard the door open. Sebastian backed off, Ciel was panting heavily.

"Hurry up Ciel" The Gym teacher scolded. "You too Sebastian" he added gesturing towards the two "We'd like to start class soon" He said before making his way back out of the door. Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled.

"You got away this time, but next time I'll have you trapped" he said closing one eye and then going out into the gym. Ciel's breathing was still uneven, he couldn't bring himself to understand how he could enjoy something like that so much, even though it was with a member of the same sex; He shook the thoughts out of his mind and stood up, finishing his changing and going out into the gym.

Once he got out he immediately caught sight of Lizzy staring at him and he glared. She put on a pout, but ran to his side anyway.

"Hey Ciel~ why are you so flushed? Is it because you saw me? I bet it is!" She exclaimed as she attempted to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"No Lizzy. It's not because of you. I'm flushed because I…I had to run to school." Ciel told her, he didn't want to tell anyone the real reason, it would be too embarrassing. He sighed and listened to the teacher.

"Everyone, today we're going to separate the class for dodge ball. Lizzy and Finnian are captains, so everyone line up. The order people must choose in is the classic boy girl boy girl pattern. Finnian, you may go first."

"Um…Angelina" Finnian said as he pointed at the female. Her eyes held the color of Lavender and her hair was as silver as a ring's band. He blushed when she stood next to him. Lizzy smiled as it was her turn to choose.

"CIEL~" She squealed. Ciel sighed and made his way over to her, though he had to pass Sebastian, which caused chills to run up and down his spine when he saw that Sebastian had a hand on his lips while the other arm was folded across his chest. Ciel shivered once more as he stood next to Lizzy. Today wasn't his day.

"Umm…Bard!" Finnian yelled as he waved to the male, Bard smirked. He kind of enjoyed how the younger boy was always in a good mood. It was refreshing. He smiled and stood next to Finnian and Angelina. Lizzy smiled and pointed at Maylene.

"You, glasses girl" Lizzy yelled, obviously not knowing the older girl's name.

"That's Maylene." Ciel informed her and she just pouted.

"I knew that Ciel." She lied, and Ciel bowed when Maylene made it to his side.

"Sorry about her." He said as he rose himself and placed a hand on his hip.

"No it's ok, don't worry about it. Thank you for your kindness though." She replied and Ciel smirked.

"You would be a good ally. I might need you later." Ciel whispered, she raised an eyebrow, but ignored his quiet statement.

The calling continued, Finnian choosing another person. Lizzy had chosen Sebastian for her team. A couple more students were chosen and Ciel felt uneasy. He didn't feel comfortable with Sebastian on his team, though he knew that they had a better chance of winning since Finnian is a pro at dodge ball not to mention he is incredibly strong, even though all he really does is garden. Ciel jumped slightly as the game started. He stood in the back so he wouldn't get hit, or have to be very active. Lizzy was the first out in the game, since she can't dodge nor play sports of any kind. Soon others followed, and Maylene was eventually hit in the face by a fast ball that was thrown by Angelina breaking her glasses Maylene gasped, luckily none of the glass went into her eye. She smirked and watched the teacher make sure she was ok, then clean up the glass. She opened her eyes and her smirk grew. Ciel gasped as he saw that her eyes were thin and gold, filled with determination.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" She yelled as she threw a fast ball towards Angelina. She didn't have time to catch it for her reaction time was slightly off. She was out, Maylene smirked again and gave the thumbs up towards Sebastian, who turned his gaze to Ciel and smirked. Ciel sighed and looked away, his cheeks starting to burn up. He really enjoyed his moment with Sebastian in the locker room…but were they going to go a step further? Or was he just Sebastian's new play thing? He didn't want to be like the girls that Sebastian dated. He didn't even like Sebastian, but deep down he knew he enjoyed that kiss…so why doesn't he like him? Ciel sighed later gasping as a ball was thrown his way, he quickly dodged.

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled as he dodged by jumping to the ground, he started to get up when he saw that another ball was thrown his way. He was panting when began to get up; he could never enjoy this game as much as other kids, his asthma was too bad for this torture. He rose his hand to the teacher, who allowed Ciel to go back to the locker room to change since he knew Ciel wasn't up to play anymore. Sebastian frowned as the younger male walked away.

Ciel stood at his gym locker, staring off into space. He snapped out of the daze and picked up his school uniform and walked into the bathroom to change. He sighed and started to remove his shirt and turned so his back was to the mirror he turned his head to see the scar that was burned into his back. He would get revenge for the person who did that. He wouldn't continue to let them live under his watch. But that was a story for another day. He sighed and continued to change out of his gym clothes. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see other students walking in. He quickly placed his clothes into his locker before Sebastian could get to him and quickly walked out of the locker room to go to his locker and wait for Finnian at the front gate.  
Time passed slowly as Ciel waited for Finnian, students smiling and walking up to their friends, others going to their parents' cars. Ciel sighed and heard footsteps make their way towards him, he turned to see who was coming and saw it was none other than Grell, the gayest male in their school. He stood next to Ciel and then out of nowhere pushed him to the ground.

"Ah!" Ciel yelled as he made contact with the pavement. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked as he looked up at the male.

"What are you to my Sebas?" He yelled as he placed his hands to his hips and glared at the younger boy with his golden eyes. Ciel's eyes widened as he stared at the taller male.

"I…I don't know." He answered as he saw Finnian appear behind Grell and poke his shoulder. Grell turned and glared at Finny for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Ciel.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Grell snapped as he started to walk away. Ciel started to get up and then saw Finnian slightly glaring at him.

"What Finnian?" Ciel asked as he stared at his taller friend. Finnian smiled and then sighed.

"I won't let anyone pick on you like that again, ok?" Finnian informed Ciel as they started to walk down the sidewalk to their homes.

* * *

The second Ciel walked through the door he sighed noticing that no one was home…again. He was used to this, but still hated it when no one was around. He heard a knock at the door and went over to open it. He gasped when it was Sebastian.

"Why were you late for school?" Sebastian asked pushing his way into the house and shutting the door.

"I overslept" Ciel retorted taking a few steps back "and…who said you could come in?" Ciel asked through a glare.

"You did when you failed to shut the door on me" Sebastian replied taking a few steps towards Ciel. Ciel blushed he had a feeling Sebastian was going to do something to him. "So~" Sebastian sand with a smirk.

"S-stay away!" Ciel yelled causing Sebastian to pout.

"Aw, I thought you had enjoyed our little locker room adventure" Sebastian retorted. Ciel retreated up the stairs, Sebastian followed.

"G-go away!" Ciel yelled shutting his door and locking it. He sat on his bed and watched the door nervously. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm not going to hurt you" He added. For some reason that eased Ciel's worries, was it the way he said it? Ciel got up off the bed and opened the door.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Ciel asked looking at the ground.

"Because, you're so cute" Sebastian replied entering the room. Ciel closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen next. Sebastian embraced him "Don't be scared" he whispered in Ciel's ear, moving his hands up Ciel's shirt. "Now…where were we?" He asked as he began to remove Ciel's shirt. Ciel had no fight left, he gave in. Sebastian led Ciel over to his bed, laying him down and proceeding to kiss his small body. Ciel was Flushed a deep scarlet. Nobody had ever touched him like this; his heart began to pick up the pace as Sebastian began to remove Ciel's shorts. Ciel squirmed in discomfort, Sebastian ignored him and removed his own shirt; pressing his body against Ciel's. Ciel let out a gasp, the older male began to kiss Ciel's collar bone and then continuing on down the rest of his body towards his length, Ciel arched his back, and he couldn't decide if he liked it or if he hated it. Sebastian began to remove Ciel's boxers. Ciel threw his hands to his face; he was overwhelmed with embarrassment, even more so when he felt Sebastian begin to suck, circling his tongue around the head, afterwards sucking the base. Ciel's breathing was getting faster every moment Sebastian went at this. Sebastian left Ciel's member and began to kiss back up his body, licking the nipples, sucking on them, making Ciel whimper in pleasure.

Ciel had never experienced something like this before.

He didn't know if he should be disgusted, happy, or horrified.

Sebastian began to remove his trousers and boxers so that they were both completely naked. Ciel gasped loudly when he felt Sebastian's length against his leg. Ciel felt his body's temperature start to rise, his body starting to weaken and take in the pleasure that was being given to him. Ciel moaned, causing Sebastian to widen his smirk. He wanted to be the only one who ever heard that wonderful noise…the only one.

Sebastian sucked on his own fingers for a mere moment before he forcefully pushed them into Ciel's opening, pushing pulling; it was almost as if he himself was inside. Ciel gasped, he was clutching the bed sheets, his mind in a haze. He then felt the fingers leave, something bigger, much thicker, entering, Ciel opened his right eye to see Sebastian was only preparing him before, now he wanted Ciel to be his. Ciel gasped and felt water well up in his eyes.

He just lost it, his Virginity. This couldn't be happening. He was just like those stupid girls from school, only wanting the sex from Sebastian. Ciel wouldn't let the tears fall though, and before he could yell in protest he heard the front door to the house slam close.

"Ciel! I need my red socks, where are they!" Madam Red, Ciel's Aunt, yelled as she started to stomp her way up the stairs. Ciel gasped when he felt Sebastian leave him. Sebastian quickly dressed himself and made a dash to the window, opening it and making his getaway. Ciel gasped and pulled his bed sheet cover over him before Madam Red opened the door, she giggled when she saw Ciel sweating, panting, and completely naked on his bed. "Aw Ciel, were you masturbating?" She asked him with a smirk on her cheeks. Ciel blushed

"No! I wasn't I-" Ciel stopped talking, he couldn't tell her he was being partially raped by the football player and part time cheerleader from school…she wouldn't believe it. Ciel just sighed and muttered a 'no' once more. Madam Red laughed.

"It's ok Ciel, it's normal for a boy your age to do that, don't be embarrassed. Now where are my socks?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Ciel glared.

"How the fuck would I know!" He yelled. Madam Red giggled and left the house again, not caring if she couldn't wear her red socks.

Ciel quickly got up from his bed and ran over to the window, checking to see if Sebastian was ok, when he saw Sebastian brushing himself off he glared, he was happy that the window was on the opposite side of the house from the front door.

"You're an asshole! Never go near me again…that was sick…that was-" Ciel started, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Wonderful?" He asked, finishing Ciel's sentence. Ciel blushed and slammed the window closed to go get dressed. When he put on a simple pair of blue sweatpants and a white tank top he ran over to the house phone in the kitchen, he dialed Finnian's number. Someone picked up on the other line, and right away Ciel knew it was Finnian, besides his guardian's were never home at this hour anyway.

"Finnian…you need to come over quick….I really need to talk to you." He informed Finnian in a angry tone.

"Ok hold on! I'll be right there!" Finnian yelled as he ran next door to Ciel's house. He ran through the front door as if it was his own house and ran right up to Ciel. Ciel didn't mind because they were best friends, yet it kind of ticked him off that they were that close.

"Sebastian was here…and he…did…um…"Ciel started, blushing in embarrassment. Finnian gasped.

"He stole your..." Finnian looked around the room suspiciously "Ice cream?" He asked unable to think of anything else. Ciel sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. Finnian was a good friend, but why did he have to be so dumb.

"No he…" Ciel Began looking around the room uncomfortably. "Stole my…" He continued, Finnian gazed at him with innocent interest. "…Virginity…" he finally said, blushing deeply afterwards, Finnian's eyes went wide.

"You're a girl!" he asked in shock.

"NO!" Ciel snapped smacking his hand to his forehead.

"…but…you're both male" Finnian replied in confusion, cocking his head to the side.

"I know…" Ciel retorted looking down at his feet

"DON'T WORRY!" Finnian said through a big smile "because I'll protect you!" He finished throwing his fist into the air. Ciel stared at him, there was no way that was going to work; even with Finnian's incredible strength. Sebastian was strong, cunning, and very convincing; he could easily manipulate anyone to his advantage.

"That's okay…" Ciel said shaking his head. "I'll be okay, I just had to tell someone" He finished.

Ciel couldn't stop playing the scene of him and Sebastian's sexual encounter though his head. No matter how much he told himself he hated it, he knew it wasn't true; he liked it.


	4. Blight young Lizzy

Ciel heard the wind shutter against his window, it was a terrible day for anyone to go to school, and thankfully for him he told Madam Red he didn't feel well enough to leave the house today. It's been about a week since he's been to school last and Finnian has been kind enough to bring him his homework every day, but just having company over made Ciel uneasy ever since Sebastian practically raped him.  
Lately, Ciel has been staying in the small closet under the stairs in case Sebastian came over again, he wouldn't be able to find the younger male. Ciel sighed and opened a small latch in the little closet and peeked out before climbing out completely. He walked straight into the kitchen and felt chills run down his spine as he saw there was nothing to eat, and with his stomach growling he wouldn't be able to wait till his Aunt got home. He quickly grabbed the twenty dollars in the corner of the kitchen and changed into a baggy pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue sweat shirt. He slipped on his midnight black baseball cap and a pair of matching sneakers and he quickly making his way out of the house, using the visor of his cap to hide his face as he walked down the street.  
He sighed and rubbed his eyes, realizing that he had forgotten to put on his eye patch. He quickly ruffled hair onto his right eye and looked at a clock that was in the middle of a nearby park, school was getting out right about now so he would have to hurry. He quickly walked into a sweets shop and bought a chocolate cake and some lollipops, five to be exact. He quickly rushed out of the store after paying and placed a strawberry sucker into his mouth, he looked around for someone he would know, and exhaled when he saw no one he knew.  
Ciel quickly walked down the street, but gasped when he saw Maylene and Bard in the distance, he didn't want them to find him, and they would tell Sebastian where he was! That was no good at all! The young male quickly ran into a nearby store and gasped when he saw he was in a Female's clothing store. When he heard the bell chime, he was quickly tackled to the floor.

"Ciel~ where have you been! I've missed you~!" A female squealed as she hugged Ciel on the floor. He quickly got up and sighed when he realized his chocolate cake was squashed by his body weight along with Lizzy's. Lizzy gasped when she saw some chocolate got onto Ciel's clothing. "Oh no, Ciel I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new outfit at the Men's store next door!" "

"Ciel, you have to wear this!" She giggled as she picked up very short black shorts, a white beret, and a very religious white top with red and gold decorations. She grabbed him black school shoes and white leg warmers and pushed him into a dressing room. "It's my treat~ and I think female clothes would suit you Ciel~! You're figure is much too slender for the clothes at the male store so I think these would do! Let's go on a date and eat Chocolate Cake at a Cafe down the street next!" She giggled as she waited by the door for Ciel to get out.

Ciel sighed as he changed into the outfit Lizzy sadly picked out for him. His legs looked very slender in the outfit and he felt as if he were a male prostitute. He walked out of the changing room and ignoring Lizzy circling him in awe. She quickly paid for the outfit and dragged Ciel out of the store and down the street to a cafe.


	5. Moping the Tables

When the two arrived at the café Lizzy excitedly dragged him off to the line, it was short so the two of them were next.

"Welcome to the Stay Cat Café what would you like to-" the waiter began stopping mid sentence. "Nice cloths Ciel, they suit you" Ciel looked up from his feet, and clenched his jaw in fear. Of all Café's in this town Lizzy had to drag him to the one that Sebastian worked at. Ciel looked away quickly his face flushed. "Aw don't tell me you're on a date with a girl" Sebastian teased.

"Excuse me WAITER!" Lizzy yelled in irritation. "We're practically a couple" she added embracing Ciel in an over exaggerated hug. Sebastian fought back laughter when he saw the look of dread on Ciel's face.

"That's very nice to hear" He lied "What would you like order?" he asked pulling out a memo book to write down their order.

This looked over the menu "chocolate cake!" Lizzy informed him overexcited like always. "Lets go sit down" she said running off to find a table, Ciel didn't follow he was too busy giving Sebastian a Death stare.

"I really do like you cloths" he said with a flirty wink, as he placed his elbow on the counter resting his chin in his hand afterwards. Ciel blushed continuing his death stare.

"CIEL~" Lizzy called. Ciel reluctantly turned around and went to where Lizzy had decided to sit. The two of them ate their chocolate cake, Lizzy's mouth moving a hundred miles an hour. Ciel wasn't even listening her, he was too busy watching Sebastian. Lizzy's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello~" she said with a smile. "Do I really! I'm on a date!" she cried. "Aw okay…" she hung up and put the cell phone back in her purse, "I'm sorry Ciel I have to go, my grandpa died." She said, sounding like she would much rather stay.

"…W-wait!" Ciel started to say she was already out the door. "I don't have any money" he muttered. He started to contemplating ditching the bill and leaving.  
"You know...you could always pay with your body" Ciel felt violent chills go down his spine.

"NEVER!" He yelled at Sebastian who was crouched down next to him, for god knows how long. Sebastian started running his hand up Ciel's leg. "SAVE ME I'M BEING RAPED" Ciel yelled falling out of his chair. Nobody listened they just continued to scarf down their food as if they were starving dogs. 'What is wrong with the people in this town" Ciel thought to himself as he climbed back into his chair, afterwards putting his head down on the table, practically banging it.

"Raped?" Sebastian asked in confusion. "I never raped your Ciel, you know you liked that" He whispered to Ciel his lips centimeters away from Ciel's ear. Sebastian began to kiss the nape of his neck.

"I'm never going to come here again if you don't get your stupid employee away!" Ciel yelled at the women who appeared to be the café's manager.

"You're cute" Sebastian said with a laugh rising to his feet. The women hadn't even noticed that Ciel had said anything to her; she was too busy moping tables, for some reason. Ciel gave Sebastian another death stare. "So why haven't you been at school" he asked worry in his tone.

"Fuck you!" Ciel snapped. "I'm not paying the bill, you tried to rape me!" Ciel blurted out running out of the store nearly tripping on his way out the door. Sebastian let out a sigh and started to clean off the table.

"You can't rape the willing" He smirked.


	6. the Taming of a Shrew

Ciel stomped angrily down the road, his skinny legs barely making it half a block before he grew tired. He fell to his knees and leaned against a tree that was next to the road, he slumped down and landed on his ass. His heart was still racing from what happened inside the café. He refused to accept he liked the attention from the older and taller male. Ciel sighed as he watched a child stand at the crosswalk that wasn't even that far away from his location. He gave a light frown, the child looked happy, eating a lollipop that had an indented smiley face in it. Ciel only got treats like that when he was lucky, he had to have his Aunt remember to put money on the counter or if he was lucky enough to have money from all the times before saved up.

He sighed as he turned his head, watching a car speed down the road towards the little girl. He gasped, watching the world as if it were in slow motion, the car barely making any movement as he started to stand and run towards the girl. The world was making his heart beat faster, he felt as if he would say his final goodbyes and never let anything go. He saw the car was merely a few feet away when he pushed the little girl away, her treat being run over by the raging vehicle. Ciel's eyes went wide as he felt something make contact with his right ankle, then throwing him into a spin. He closed his eyes, waiting for him and the road's cement to make a cutting connection.

He felt it, his body rolling and he felt his own skin cut and bleed, allowing his body to glide slightly softer by the red liquid. He opened his eyes, not caring if the bruised one showed, his sight was blurred. He watched the driver run out of the car to check on the little girl, her eyes filled with tears because she was pushed and her candy was gone. The driver turned and looked at the thin boy laying in the street, blood, cuts, and bruises coloring his pale skin. The driver gasped, her legs went shaky and she felt to her knees.

Ciel's vision cleared, he saw the driver was wearing a lot of…red…then a small smile rose to Ciel's face and he slightly laughed, but it soon turned into a cough.

It was Madam Red, Madam Red hit him with her car.

He stared at her, he felt blood falling down his face and he lost his sight in his right eye.

"Madam Red…my eye is bleeding…" He whispered as he stared at her, her body trembled and tears streamed down her face. She must have been having a flashback of when his mom died in the car accident, because she fell to her side, in a violent array of shivers and tears. Ciel attempted to get up, but he barely got an inch off the ground before falling and crying out in pain, a hiss escaping his lips. He heard someone call out his name and he gasped as he recognized the person.

"Ciel!" The male yelled he rolled Ciel onto his back and the younger male saw his guess was right; it was Sebastian who called out to him.

"…Sebastian, my eye….is it bleeding?" Ciel asked, acting as if that was his only problem. He hit his head, so he couldn't completely think straight.

"Idiot, is that all you care about? Your entire body is wrecked!" He shouted as he pulled off his black vest that was used as part of his café uniform.

He located the deepest cut on Ciel's body, which was on his right ankle, and applied presser, every so often adding more cloth to help stop the bleeding. Ciel gasped at the pain that connected with his ankle and cried out, his eyes watering up with tears. Sebastian cringed; it hurt to see that he was giving Ciel such un-pleasurable pain. He continued his first-aid too Ciel as he looked over to Madam Red.

"Someone, call the ambulance!" Sebastian yelled as he watched people crowd around the scene. Madam Red nodded and called the police, when she finished her call she threw her phone to the ground; breaking it in the process, and ran over to Ciel, collapsing next to him, her hands covering her face.

"I'm so sorry Ciel! I was on the phone with a customer! I didn't see you or her! I'm so sorry" She cried as she uncovered her face, her eyes puffy and red, and her cheeks no different. Ciel nodded and blinked once.

"It's ok Madam." Ciel replied

"You need to call me your Aunt more Ciel! I can't stand it when you call me just Madam Red, or Madam." She replied as she stroked his face. Ciel leaned into the touch and let out a sigh of content. Sebastian stopped the bleeding to Ciel's ankle and watched Ciel happily lean into his Aunts touch, his heart started to churn but he let out a surprised gasp when he turned and saw the ambulance pull up. Madam Red was cuffed up and placed in a police car, and she was driven away, Ciel gasped as he watched his Aunt get taken away, she didn't even resist in the slightest. Ciel felt himself get lifted onto the stretcher and his eyes went wide, he quickly grabbed Sebastian's white sleeve.

"Don't let me go alone…" He whispered as he looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I….I don't like doctors…" He finished as Sebastian nodded.

"Of course, who would I be to leave my princess in distress?" Sebastian asked as he followed Ciel into the ambulance.

* * *

It was a long drive to the hospital for Sebastian, watching syringes full of liquid being injected into Ciel's arm. Ciel was panting, his lip was quivering. He couldn't take the pain much longer, it was becoming too much to bare. Sebastian's eye twitched as he watched Ciel's back arch as he screamed in pain, then fall backwards, heavily panting and staring at the ambulance's ceiling. Sebastian looked at one of the doctors and gave him a stern look.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked as he quickly glanced over at Ciel.

"…of course." The doctor replied as he also eyed the boy.

"Is this your friend? I can tell that you care deeply for him." The doctor stated as the van stopped and prepared to take Ciel into the emergency room.

"Besides death…what could be the worst thing to happen?" Sebastian questioned as he watched closely as the doctor took Ciel away.

"Well…he will have broken bones, the whiplash may send him into a coma-" The doctor started, but was quickly interrupted

"No! I won't allow you to send me into a coma! Sebastian make sure I don't go into a coma!" Ciel yelled as he was taken inside the hospital, leaving Sebastian to stand in the sunlight, to stare at the squirming male through the flapping doors until they stopped swinging.

Ciel was in the E.R for three hours, getting multiple stitches, medicines, and casts on his broken bones, soon the head doctor walked into Ciel's room, followed by Ciel in a bed on wheels. The nurses placed Ciel on the bed that was in the room and attached him to machines. Ciel slightly whimpered when he let out a sigh.

"So how are his injuries?" Sebastian asked as he pulled a chair up to the end of Ciel's bed and placed an elbow on the bed, resting his head on his palm.

"Two broken ribs, one on each side, his right ankle and arm are both broken. He has multiple wounds and bruises on his body, so we suggest you put him on light pain killers, meaning having him taken them only when he needs them." The doctor explained as he stood by the door, the nurses making their exit. "Also I've called the Police, the woman who hit him will be in jail for about a month for talking on the phone while driving and they did a background check and found out she was a prostitute so she's lucky not to have an extended time. The only reason they said that she can't be in there for a long time is because she has to take care of Ciel for being the only family member he has left. I think that's a very small reason to keep her out of jail for a long time, but I can understand…well, good day." The doctor finished as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sebastian turned towards Ciel and gave him a small smile. "Why do you take such risks? You could've died today. Doesn't living mean anything to you?" Sebastian asked as his eyes stared at Ciel's face. Ciel sighed and looked at the door, determination written on his face.

"The only thing I see worth living for is getting my revenge on those who destroyed my world. After that I see no point in life." Ciel explained as he closed his right eye, his vision not changing. "I went blind in my right eye, he didn't tell you though, he must've thought I was already blind in it…"Ciel whispered as he turned and looked at Sebastian "How long am I forced to be in here." Ciel asked feeling slight pain every time he talked because of is ribs.

"About a week, you're lucky not to be in here for a month." Sebastian told him as he leaned back in his chair, balancing it on it's hind legs. He sighed. "Usually people are in the hospital for about a month or two from getting hit by a car."

"I don't have very serious injuries, besides I-" Ciel started, but was soon interrupted by the door swinging open and breaking some of the wall, cracks scattering throughout the plaster. Ciel winched at the noise and he saw a blonde male with tears streaming down his face. "Finnian!" Ciel exclaimed as Finnian ran to stand at Ciel's bedside on the left.

"Young Master!" He cried as Ciel's eye twitched.

"Master?" He asked as he blinked in surprise.

"Well, Bo-chan, I'm going to go get you some food." Sebastian said as he got up from his spot in the chair, causing the unbalanced chair to fall over. Sebastian walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Master?" Ciel asked again, his voice now a whisper. Finnian continued standing next to him, tears streaming down his face, crying about how he should have been there to protect him.

The next couple of days have been harsh, his body barely holding up with the constant attention and medical aid. It was day seven and the next day he was on his way home.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he forced his way up the stairs of his 'own' house, not the hospital. It was awfully hard with his injuries but he made it eventually. He crawled into his bed, getting underneath the covers. Finnian was planning on stopping by later on to feed him; hell he might even get some visitors Ciel thought as he closed his eyes and began to dose off.

He woke up to the doorbell ringing he really didn't want to get up; it wasn't Finnian since he had a key. Who knows who it was, Ciel fell back to sleep.

"That's not very nice, ignoring guests" Sebastian said, Ciel opened his eyes and spazzed out when he saw Sebastian hovering over him.

"How did you get in here?" Ciel yelled.

"Finnian let us in" Sebastian informed him as he stood up straight. Ciel was a little pissed.

"Sorry Ciel, Sebastian insisted on seeing you, it couldn't be helped" Finnian said rubbing the back of his head. "Here I brought you some cookies" He added setting a basket on Ciel's bed side table.

"Bard and I bought you a cake, it's on the counter in the kitchen" Maylene said with a smile.

"Er…Thanks" Ciel replied, he wasn't used to so much attention.

"Well we have to go; we're seeing a movie with some friends…" Maylene stated with a nervous laugh, dragging Bard out of the room afterwards.

"Bye" Bard said with a smile as he was dragged off.

"And Dr. Hegerashi needs my help with some things…" Finnian said patting Ciel on the head and exiting the room, he always sounded unhappy to be going home. Once they were all alone Sebastian sat on the bed next to Ciel.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked moving Ciel's hair from his eyes. Ciel gulped closing his discolored eye blushing slightly.

"Fine" Ciel Replied. Sebastian tilted his head slightly, running his thumb over Ciel's closed eye gently.

"Why is this one colored differently?" He asked placing his other hand on Ciel's hand. Ciel closed his other eye, his expression serine.

"All you need to know is that the person, who caused it, will have my revenge" Ciel replied. Sebastian was confused; Ciel's expression didn't match his tone. Sebastian moved the hand that was resting on Ciel's began to go up his thigh with it. Ciel's face became flushed, was that all Sebastian thought about. His hand went all the way up until it reached Ciel's chest, he leaned in to steal a kiss from Ciel's lips.

"What do you want from me?" Ciel asked before their lips could meet.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want anything other than sex?" Ciel asked pushing Sebastian's face away with his left hand. "Idiot…" Ciel muttered, He was sick of being alone, and used; the only person he ever really had since the death of his parents was Finnian and he was almost always off with the scientists he lived with.

"I really do like you" Sebastian said sighing with an edge of sadness.

"All you do is tease me and try to rape me…" Ciel said his expression and tone grim. Sebastian tried not to laugh.

"Rape" Sebastian muttered under his breath "I'm only a man after all"

"Man?" Ciel almost laughed.

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"…no" Ciel had a smirk on his face. Sebastian leaned back in to kiss Ciel, Ciel didn't stop him. Their lips met; Ciel's body was tingling. Sebastian started to move his lips, Ciel moved with them. They kissed this way for a minute or so, before Sebastian forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth; Ciel blushed lightly as he began to massage Sebastian's tongue with his. Ciel's breaths were becoming uneven. His eyes went wide, he pushed Sebastian away.

"…Ouch" He said grabbing the cast on his right arm.

"What is it?" Sebastian said wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"I-I'm not gay!" Ciel cried out closing his eyes tightly. Sebastian sighed.

"If you are going to start with this nonsense…I'm leaving…" Sebastian said rising from the bed and heading for the door. "Take care of yourself" He said before exciting the room.

"IT'S NOT NONSENSE!" Ciel yelled after him falling hard onto his pillow. "DICK!"

"Yeah, Yeah" Sebastian said, followed by closing the door to Ciel's house.

* * *

The next day Ciel had an epic battle with the bathtub in an effort to fulfill his desire to be as clean as possible; he refused to let Finnian help him.

"You know we are both boys, so it shouldn't matter" Finnian said through the door of the bathroom.

"IT DOES MATTER" Ciel yelled "I'M NOT GAY!...I-I mean shut up Finnian!" Ciel yelled followed by nervous laughter.

"You're acting funny…" Finnian said, walking off into the kitchen to have a piece of cake.

Ciel eventually got out of the tub and managed to get boxers on.

"Can I at least help you get dressed?" Finnian asked as his sweat dropped. Ciel was having yet another epic battle…but this time it was with a pair of knee length black shorts.

"No…" Ciel said pulling hard and then falling violently when the shorts finally got past his leg cast. Finnian closed his eyes and shook his head. Ciel slipped a solid light blue T-shirt over his head, putting his arms through the sleeves pulling it down afterwards.

"Good job…I think" Finnian said looking up at Ciel who was putting his eye patch on.

"Do you remember that day well?" Finnian asked, since he felt Ciel had been having a hard time lately and needed to talk about the past.

"…Of course…It was the worst day of my life…" Ciel replied Turning to face Finnian his eyes serious. "They will die for bringing such a horrible death upon my parents" Ciel stated remembering the night as if it happened just the other day.

_Ciel was on his way back from the amusement park with his parents, when a drunk driver struck their car head on, Ciel was in the back seat so he escaped with minor injury, his mom and dad however died on impact. That's how Ciel's eye had become purple he had smacked it against the car window when the other car rammed them, causing permanent bruising he went into a coma, from falling asleep after having a serious concussion; because it was necessary to keep a close eye on Ciel, he was kept at the doctor's private estate, He was only in a coma for a few days, but when he woke up the doctor began to perform horrible experiments on Ciel, Eventually when his co-workers came to check on him he was caught but not before he was able to brand Ciel's back. He was never caught, which is why Ciel is still out for revenge. He had been the physician for the Noah's ark circus. _

Finnian nodded understandingly, he too had been experimented on.

"…Hey Ciel?" They heard Sebastian say followed by a knock on the door. He opened the door. "Sorry about barging in like this, you weren't answering the door and it was unlocked…so I came in…"

"That was a mouth full" Finnian said getting up. His phone started ringing. "Hello" He answered it. "Mhm…I'll be there soon" he said hanging it up. "Since Sebastian's here to help you out I need to go, they need me…" Finnian said leaving the room swiftly. 'They sure need him a lot lately' Ciel thought shaking his head.

"Sebastian…why are you here?" Ciel asked looking up at him, a blush on his face as he remembered the make out session they had the other day. Ciel quickly looked Sebastian over. He was wearing light blue jeans and a red shirt with a large black skull on it. His style never quite stayed the same it usually was just whatever he felt like wearing he didn't like to fit himself into any kind of clique.

"Because I missed you" He admitted sitting down on Ciel's bed.

"…Likewise" Ciel muttered blushing deeply.

"Is that so" Sebastian said with and exaggerated smile. Ciel nodded; lately he was really questioning his orientation. If he were straight like he claimed to be he wouldn't have enjoyed what Sebastian and him had done together that day he showed up at his house after school. Once Ciel was done combing his wet hair he walked over to his bed and sat near his pillows, almost as far away from Sebastian as possible. Sebastian pouted a little. "How mean~" He said scooting as close to Ciel as possible.

"Can you NOT take a hint?" Ciel asked blushing. Sebastian smelt nice. Ciel shook the thought from his head.

"You said you missed me though" Sebastian whined. Ciel looked into Sebastian's deep red eyes. To tell the truth Ciel had never really been interested in women, while other boys were drooling over the playboys they found in their fathers 'secret' part of the closet, Ciel was doing more productive things. He never thought girls were gross or anything he just didn't have any sexual attraction to them. Lizzy's small chest had pressed against him dozens of times, mostly on purpose, and he didn't really even notice. Ciel was beginning to accept that he had feelings for a male. "Why are you staring at me how creepy~" Sebastian cried, it was meant to be humorous, but it just pissed Ciel off. Ciel looked away out the window. Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's thigh. Ciel closed his eyes in irritation. 'Is he fucking kidding I just took a bath' Ciel thought but, was then creeped out when he realized the whole concept of them having sex didn't bug him.

"Can I at least have another try?" Sebastian asked, Ciel looked over at him.

"…" Ciel had nothing to say, it's a hard question to answer, Ciel relaxed he didn't mind. Sebastian began to kiss Ciel's neck, moving his hand up Ciel's thigh and to the button of his shorts. Ciel slapped him across the face.

"I THOUGHT YOU MEANT TO KISS ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Ciel snapped standing up. Sebastian rubbed his cheek.

"So mean~"

"You…suck!" Ciel said bluntly, exciting the room, he was limping due to his cast.

"Wait gimpy~" Sebastian cried following, meeting Ciel at the stairs; he was struggling to decide which foot to put down first; he would begin to put one down and then change his mind, when he began losing balance.

"Do you need help?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Ciel snapped beginning to take a step; he almost fell so he put it back up. "…yes"

"Okay~" Sebastian said picking Ciel up like a princess.

"W-what are you doing!" Ciel yelled blushing.

"Helping you of course~" Sebastian carried him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Put me down! That's an order!"

"…Yes…My lord" Sebastian said with a smirk setting Ciel gently on his feet. Hearing Sebastian say that made his hear jump, he didn't know why; then again that is kind of an awkward thing to say. Ciel limped off into the kitchen and found the cake Maylene and Bard had brought him more than half gone. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in irritation, Finnian must have gotten to it.

Sebastian came and held Ciel from behind, rapping Ciel's small figure in his arms.

"…You smell good" Sebastian informed Ciel as he took a deep breath through his nose. Ciel flushed, he enjoyed the compliment; 'maybe Sebastian did have a nice si-' the thought was cut off when Ciel felt something hard against his back He closed his eyes he was a little irritated, he knew it wouldn't stop until he allowed Sebastian some relief. "Can't you feel that?" Sebastian asked surprised Ciel wasn't yelling.

"...Yes" Ciel replied quietly. Sebastian turned him around, and showed him what the hardness had been. "B-banana…" Ciel glared at Sebastian. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Do you really think I would get hard just because you smell nice!" Sebastian burst out laughing. Ciel was extremely angry now.

"FUCKER!" he yelled limping off to get a fork, he was going to eat all three of the pieces left of the cake, since he was starved. Sebastian started laughing harder when Ciel started walking he was hyperventilating. "…It shouldn't be that funny…even for YOU" Ciel stated as he took the lid off the cake. Sebastian still hadn't stopped. "As much as I hate wasting good things on idiots like you…" Ciel began to say as he limped over to Sebastian and shoved a bite of cake into his mouth. Sebastian stopped laughing and fell to the ground as if he were going to die spitting the cake out onto the floor. Ciel let out a sigh of relief and started to eat the cake.

"S-so evil~" Sebastian said as he reached for the Ceiling as if he saw the light.

"You…are such a drama queen" Ciel informed him. Sebastian made a noise of death and went limp. "…" Ceil walked over and kicked him. "Thank god…it's dead" he said leaving the room into the family room, taking the cake along. He turned the TV on, "Everybody Loves Raymond" was on. "…I don't love Raymond…" Ciel mumbled to himself. "Stupid TV and their assumptions…who even bought a Sham-wow" Sebastian eventually showed up and took a seat next to Ciel.

"How could you leave me there to die like that?" He cried, well fake cried. Ciel looked at him emotionlessly.

"Why don't you go play with your banana…" He said and then looked back at the TV. Sebastian scooted closer and put his arm around Ciel.

"Because your better than a banana" Sebastian whispered leaning over about to kiss Ciel, and then pulling away when he remembered what he was eating. Ciel took his time on the cake knowing Sebastian was going to get him as soon as he was finished.

"Done" Ciel announced placing the fork and the cake container down on the coffee table. Sebastian waited a minute before leaning in for a kiss, Ciel had completely given up on fighting Sebastian, he was relentless after all.

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's putting his tongue in almost immediately, massaging Ciel's briefly and then going back to moving his lips along with Ciel's. Ciel was kiss back, he had pretty much accepted he was gay, the evidence was very clear.

Sebastian removed his own shirt followed by Ciel's, laying Ciel down on the couch afterwards. He gently pressed he body against Ciel's small figure, continuing with the kissing, massaging each others tongues together, licking each others lips. Sebastian eventually left Ciel soft lips and began to kiss down his fragile body, stopping at each nipple briefly to give them a light suck and a lick. He began to undo the buttons to Ciel's shorts, followed by unzipping and pulling them down to his knees. He rubbed the younger male's length through his boxers, massaging the tip, giving the underside of the base more attention than the rest, rubbing his finger against the tip. Ciel breath was uneven, his heart pounding against his weak chest; his ribs hurt. Sebastian pulled Ciel's member from his boxers rubbing it gently for a few moments and then slowly putting it into his mouth; he could easily fit it all. He went at this for awhile, moving his tongue in circles around the head, sucking the base, and licking its underside. Ciel let out a gasp releasing into Sebastian's mouth, his face was a deep scarlet. Sebastian Smirked and he forced Ciel's shorts off with ease, followed by is boxers. He swiftly undid his own jeans and pulled his penis through the whole of his boxers, spilling Ciel's cum from his mouth into his hand and rubbing it on his length for lubrication. He fixed his member to Ciel's entrance; Ciel was panting each breath that he released sending small tremors through his small body.

The younger male let out a gasp when Sebastian began to thrust his length inside of him. Ciel buckled his hips a little, he couldn't lie it was wonderful just like Sebastian had said. The older male's thrusts were slow and gentle to start with, but as he approached his climax they became hard and quick; he lifted Ciel's small body into an upwards position continuing his thrusting; Ciel gave the older male a push so that he rested on his back. The smaller male began to ride Sebastian, chills of pleasure running through is body as he went faster and faster; letting out small gasps with every thrust. Sebastian grabbed Ciel hips and pulled him down hard so that Sebastian was as deep as he could go into the younger male, releasing his seed inside. Ciel moaned as he felt the cum fill his insides. Ciel pulled it out and fell onto Sebastian his body weak, unable to move. Both of the males were panting and breathing heavily. They laid there for awhile before Sebastian let out a sigh of satisfaction and sat up resting the younger males sleeping body on the couch and covering him up.

"I told you, you'd be mine" He whispered kissing Ciel's lips once more before getting fully dressed and exciting the house.

_**Day: June 14 2010**_

_**Time: 2:24 PM**_

**Rin: That was one good fucking chair**

**Mani: If only I wasn't here**

**Rin: Nooo, Sebastian!**

**Mani: I liked the taste.**

**Sebastian: What the hell is going on?**

**-glomped by Mani-**

**Ciel: Your dick.**

**-Rin stares at Ciel, intensely with passion-**

**Ciel: C-can I help you?**

**Mani: No but she can help you.**

**Ciel: ...-limps away-**

**Rin: BUT I LOVE YOU CIEL! I AM YOU! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-I can't believe you had Sebastian laugh like me Mani. Just to clear it up, I have violent laughing attacks when Mani says something funny, just like Sebastian did.**

**Mani: Then I do something like Ciel in that situation; expect we're not two gay guys. We're two STRAIGHT Fucking fan girls.**

**Sebastian: So mean~ Oh look a cat!**

**Rin: "H-Hi I-I'm, Hi I'm I'm I'm I'm Fe-Fenway!" Noes! Don't go after my Heidi Cat!**

**Mani: Look at dem go!**

**Time Now: 4:02 PM **

**Rin: That swim was great!**

**Mani: There was a magical dolphin man who emerged majestically and informed us of a pedophile that was in the distance.**

**Rin: Even though he was only like five feet away, it was still magical of him.**

**Mani: He called our goggles suckish as he barrowed them gently.**

**Rin: Without this little blog at the bottom, we still have over 4,000 words 030**

**Mani: We have 4, 701 words without this blog -3- **

**Rin: Indeed. **

**Mani: Indeed.**


	7. Only the Beginning

Sebastian sighed, shaky and uncertain for the future. He sat at the end of his Grandfather's bed. A steamy cup of green tea next to the older mans small and shaking figure that laid in the bed. The older man cleared his throat.

"Sebastian…" He whispered, as he adjusted the glass over his eye.

"Yes grandfather Tanaka?" Sebastian asked, his voice monotone and on the verge of going into a depressing and worried tone. The old man sighed.

"Your senior trip is about to come up, yes? I want, I want you to attend it and leave me be. I'm most likely not going to live for much longer, but I want you to succeed in life. Be something big and out of the ordinary, something you're proud of. You can be rich, or poor. Be with those you love." He finished, taking a small sip of his tea. Sebastian nodded and exited the room, closing the sliding door with a sigh. He looked up at the ceiling and gave himself a light frown.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I won't be able to see your cute and flustered face for awhile…" Sebastian whispered as he started to pack his bags for the senior trip, it's been two week since he's been to school last, making him feel uneasy about the trip. His outstanding grades made him able to go the colleges such as University of London, AA Hamilton University, and Southward Collage. Once he goes he can figure out what to do with his life and see what kind of living he can make with himself.

Once he finished packing he picked up his cell phone and dialed Ciel's home number that he…got from Ciel when he overheard him and Finnian exchange numbers in the hallway. The phone was immediately sent to voice box after the first ring, so he tried to call again. But after the phone was picked up, it was quickly hung up.

The day of the senior trip Ciel didn't get a chance to see Sebastian to inform him for one last time HE WAS NOT! GAY!

As Ciel walked down the hallway he got glances from anyone that was in the hallway: students, teachers, or even a parent that was stopping by before school stared. Ciel sighed, Finnian went off to hang out with Angelina and as he walked down the hallway he saw one of his worst enemies, Grell. Ciel was about to walk by him but he soon heard a snicker from the taller male. Grell quickly pushed Ciel into a wall and students quickly walked away for when Grell was mad you didn't want to be near him. Grell spat onto Ciel's face and the blue eyed boy didn't even bother to try to wipe it away for if he did Grell would spit on him again. Ciel stared at the yellow eyed male and sighed.

"What do you want Grell?" He asked as he gave him a simple bored stare. Grell laughed and tightened his grip into the smaller boy.

"You're a pure idiot Ciel~! Sebas is mine! How could you even think for a second he likes you?" Grell bellowed as Ciel sighed once more.

"Shouldn't you be on the trip?" He asked, his dark greenish blue locks falling down into his face, he needed a hair cut badly.

"I can't because of my grades! But it's your fault because I was worrying about you being used as Sebastian's play toy! You're a play toy~ Suit yourself and be used by my Sebas~ He's only using you to get to me~" Grell said, releasing Ciel and placing a hand on his chest and turning, laughing and then snickering as he looked at the depressed look on the younger boys face.

"He has to be right…who would like me?" He spoke in barely a whisper as he headed off to first period.

* * *

At the middle of the day, he noticed Finnian wasn't in school, so he quickly rushed out of school, not caring about skipping. He ran all the way home and knocked on Finnian's door, an older man with a lab coat answered. Ciel took a deep breath and before he could say anything the male spoke.

"Finnian is sick, go away." He snarled as he closed the door with much force. Ciel winced at the slamming and he looked down to the ground.

"So I'm alone again?" He asked as he walked home and sat in the closet under the stairs.

"Sebastian used me, I'm not gay, and Finnian is going to be sick because of the stupid Experiments he has to go through with his foster family…I'm all alone…again…" He whispered.

Ciel had a lot of trouble sleeping the next few days, dreading every moment he walked down the halls of Funtom High, He felt so unwelcome…so alone.

* * *

Ciel's face lacked any sort of emotion as he placed the disk into the DVD player, he hadn't slept in days; his mind wouldn't shut off. No matter how hard he tried his mind would always wonder onto its usual subject. Sebastian. Ciel let out an exaggerated sigh of deep irritation, grabbing the DVD remote that rested it on the coffee table; taking a seat on the chair that was to the right of the three cushioned couch afterwards. He couldn't stand sitting on the couch anymore, there were too many memories from when He and Sebastian had had sex on it.

This movie was the fourth of the many movies Ciel planned on watching; this particular movie was a about a poor girl who longed to be popular so she gave into the pressures around her, Giving her innocents away; she drank and did drugs and eventually resorted to cutting herself. (a movie called '13') Ciel gasped as the blood dripped down the girls arm, she had taken a razor from a box cutter and slit down her left arm with it, the cut was deep and overflowing.

"…" Ciel pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, gazing at the under part of his forearm, it was clean; no cuts, not even a scar. An idea popped into his head that he would later regret. Looking back up at the TV screen he saw the expression of relief on the girls features. Ciel rose form his seat and wondered up the stair case into his bedroom. The boy began to raid his desk drawers in search of something sharp. Eventually he found a pencil sharpener, he could easily remove its blade with a screw driver so he searched a little more and eventually found one. Ciel took a seat next to his bed leaning his back against it; he began to undo the screw, it fell to the ground once he had finished. Ciel grabbed the small razor and tossed the remains of the sharpener aside, the razor he had decided to use was thick and sharp; it was about the size of a small paper clip.

Ciel took the sharp side of the blade and fixed it halfway down his small forearms, he clenched his jaw preparing himself for the pain. With one flick of his wrist, there was a cut. Ciel gasped; he had hardly felt even an ounce of pain, Relief began to rush through his small figure making him feel as though all of the pain inside his heart, was rushing out of the wound. Blood began to form in the slit some parts of the line of blood thicker than others, a smile formed on his lips, as he leaned back and let out a sigh of relief; resting his bloody arm on his lap.

"Thank you…" He said aloud as if he were speaking to the razor. Closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, he had finally been able to relax his tense pained body.

* * *

The next morning when the boy woke up he was lying on the ground curled into a ball, as he stretched his arms over his head he gasped pulling his cut into his view, it stung; it was swollen and red; surrounded in dried blood. Ciel ran his finger over it His expression Grim.

"Ouch…" He said as he winced slightly in the pain. He rose from the ground; making his way back out of his bedroom, and down the single flight of stairs. Looking through the medicine cabinet he realized that there was no Neosporin or even bandages.

"Damn" The boy whispered walking over to the sink, turning on warms water. He ran the cut under the water before he started to rub off the dried blood. Once he had gotten it all off he went back to his room to dress himself for the store. He unconsciously pulled out a pair of long back pants, and a black long-sleeved thermal. He quickly slipped the pants on and pulled the shirt over his head; placing the razor into his pocket. When he looked into the mirror on top of his dresser he smiled a little. He felt very comfortable, like he could easily blend in.

As his shoes clicked against the pavement he started to wonder what people would say, if they knew he cut himself. Would they think he was crazy, attention hungry, or maybe even gross? He knew that he wasn't crazy, he was just sad, and as for the attention hungry scenario; he was hiding the cut so that wasn't possible. He wasn't sure about the gross part though. The dinging of the bell as he entered the convenience store made his eye brow twitch he was so easily annoyed lately.

"Good morning sir~" the checkout women said to Ciel with a forced smile. Ciel ignored her and made his way to the isle with the bandages, and Neosporin. As he grabbed a box of large bandages and a tube of Neosporin he scanned the rest of the isle. Near the end there were sweat bands, pure black or solid white. Ciel walked over and grabbed a few of them, all of them holding the color of black.

"Will this be all?" the woman asked, Ciel looked around the store once more catching sight of a bucket full of eyeliner that sat on the counter, Ciel blushed slightly grabbing a stick of it and placing it on the counter.

"F-for my sister!" He informed her, his voice cracking at the end. His face went flushed. The woman fought a smirk that was trying to force itself onto her lips.

"T-that will be…10.34$" she announced; almost starting to laugh. Ciel threw a ten and a one onto the counter grabbing his stuff quickly, and then running out of the store.

"Fuck change!" He yelled to the woman as he made his getaway. Once the door had shut she burst out laughing. "Stupid part time cheerleaders" He muttered as he walked by an elderly couple, the old man grumbled in anger. Ciel stomped his way down the side walk, his purchase pressed tightly to his chest so that he wouldn't lose them.

Once he arrived to at his always empty home he fell to the floor, his eyes beginning to tear up, he hated being alone not even Finny was around to visit. Ciel had no way of getting to the hospital, since he had just spent the remainder of his money. Ciel threw the things he had bought across the room, pulling the razor from his pocket and without hesitation cutting his wrist.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" He cried cutting himself as he spoke each word. Once he was satisfied he dropped the razor and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his arms; and tears shooting from his tightly shut eyes. Once the tears stopped he slowly opened his eyes, that had been stricken with animosity.

"I need you…"Ciel muttered in pure despondence as he got to his feet; gather his belongings he had previously abandoned, and making his way into the kitchen; where he cleaned his old and then fresh cuts, gently wiping away any blood and then slathering them in Neosporin, covering them in a large bandage afterwards.

"Why couldn't…I control myself?" He asked himself as he took a seat at the table and rested his head on his arms. After lying this way for a few moments he began to remove the sweat bands from their cardboard holders, placing them on his arms to cover the bandages.

"I better brace myself for school…" He thought aloud, clenching his fists.

* * *

The next morning Ciel awoke a groggy feeling washing over him as he sat up, he had unintentionally woke up several times through out the night, rising from his bed and uncovering himself from the blanket he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower; it was too early to get ready to leave. The water was hot on the boy's numb skin. Ciel began to hum the tune 'My Fair Lady', as he washed his small figure, leaving the conditioner in his hair to soak. Once he had finished scrubbing he rinsed the conditioner from he dark green hair, excited the shower. The swelling of his cuts had died down; Ciel shook his head at his self inflicted wounds.

"What is wrong with you…?" He told himself as he went back to his room, and began to dress. Putting on a pair of blue plaid boxers, followed by his summer uniform, the school year would be ending in about a month. His summer uniform consisted of a short sleeved white button up collared shirt and green trousers with a faint sign of a plaid pattern; with the only required accessory being a tie that matched the trousers. Once Ciel had completely dressed for school he applied more Neosporin and placed a bandage over his cuts. Sighing in regret Ciel pulled the Sweat bands on his arms to cover the bandages. The boy's stomach growled loudly, he didn't have any money so he hadn't eaten for two days. If he was lucky he would be able to get school lunch.

"Oh yeah" He said aloud remembering the other thing he had bought yesterday. After putting his eye patch on Ciel Began to surround his other eye in eyeliner. Once he was done with that he combed his hair so that nobody could see his eyes right eye that was already covered by his eye patch. He nodded approvingly at the image he had created of himself. Grabbing his one strap school back and throwing it over his shoulder, exiting his bedroom afterwards. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he noticed his razor, and picked it up slipping it into his pocket. The walk to school was silent, Ciel's mind was shut off he practically thought of nothing the whole way; he was beginning to shut out the world around him. He had headphones in his ears, blasting death metal music into them.

As he walked up the steps of Funtom High School he had an expression on his face that spoke for him 'Go fuck yourselves' He didn't care what any of these people said or thought about him, if somebody so much as got in his way he would shove them; giving them a death glare afterwards. Not even the jocks wanted to screw with him today.

When the boy arrived in his first period class he felt a different atmosphere than usual, 'Fear' Ciel smirked taking a seat in the very back of the room instead of his assigned seat. He enjoyed his new sense of power. Ciel put his head down on his desk, music still pounding in his ears. The teacher didn't even bother to scold him; his grades were so far gone at this point there was pretty much no point in scolding the boy into working harder.

"Hey Ciel~" Lizzy said pulling out one of his headphones. "Class is over silly~" She added emphasizing the 'silly'. Ciel groaned in irritation, Slapping Lizzy's hand away.

"Don't ever touch me again" He growled rising from his seat. He felt unusually bothered by her presents; more than usual that is. On his way out of the door he heard Lizzy begin to whimper. "Shut the fuck up, what do you have to cry about? Your life is perfect" Ciel informed the tear-stricken girl bluntly exciting the room. Lizzy began to cry uncontrollably.

"W-why can't you just like me!" She yelled in between whimpers, the next class was entering.

On the way to second period Ciel was stopped once again by Grell in the hall, he pinned Ciel against the locker.

"New cloths and make-up won't win you my Sebas~" Grell informed him a sharkish smile on his lip. Ciel slapped Grell's arm away.

"Do me a favor!" Ciel began glaring into Grell's cat like eyes "and go fuck your self!" He added shoving the older male as he walked away. Grell had been too shocked at the smaller boy's response to fight back.

"Ouch" A girl laughed as she passed the extremely gay red hair male. Ciel smirked in triumph.

* * *

Lunch time was much different than usual, considering two older males came and sat by Ciel. One had light orange hair, with bright pink eyes that were surrounded by a lot of eyeliner and pink eye shadow; a peculiar sticker rested on his right cheek. The other also had lightish orange hair he wore some eye make-up, with a black tears streaming from his left eye. His eyes held the color of a purplish pink.

"Hello, I'm Drocell" The one with the pink eyes introduced himself Ciel nodded.

"Ciel" He replied as he shoved a bite of pudding into his small mouth.

"Joker" the other male said pointing to himself, a sheepish smile on his lips. Ciel nodded still lacking emotion. "You don't talk much do you" Joker pointed out.

"The quiet ones are the cutest" Drocell announced giving Ciel a familiar lusty smile, Ciel became irritated flicking a spoonful of pudding at the older males face.

"Again I resort to wasting such a good meal on an idiot" Ceil thought aloud.

"Well aren't you coy" Drocell said wiping the pudding from his face. Ciel ignored the remark and continued to eat.

"Excuse him, he's too flirty for his own good" Joker laughed, While Ciel remained un-amused and Drocell remained determined.

"Can I get a number?" Drocell asked continuing to flirt. Ciel sighed in irritation.

"No phone" He replied before putting another mouthful of pudding into his mouth.

"Not even a house phone?"

"I don't answer that stupid thing" Ciel growled.

"Awh! Why not!" Drocell continued to pester.

"Bill collectors" the younger male replied, as he began to rip the bread bowl; placing a piece of it into his mouth.

"You don't pay your bills?" Joker asked curiously.

"Normally, my aunt would but she's in jail for hitting me with a car; so she can't really whore herself out from in there" Ciel said nonchalantly.

"What about your parents" Drocell asked ignoring Ciel's last sentence. Ciel threw the rest of his food at Drocell's annoying face.

"They were killed by a drunk driver a few years ago" his voice calm and even as he rose from where he sat and walked away.

"I like em' feisty" Drocell said with another lusty grin. Joker shrugged.

"You're hopeless" Joker laughed.


	8. A Blank Canvas

The next morning as Ciel entered the High School he was immediately attacked by Drocell.

"Hey cuuuutie~" He said approaching the younger and seemingly constantly irritated male.

"Damn it…" Ciel muttered trying to pretend Drocell wasn't there. Drocell snickered, rubbing his hand against Ciel's ass. Ciel continued to ignore him.

"You're spicy aren't you?" Drocell informed Ciel giving his ass one more grope and then stalking away. Ciel shook his head in agitation.

"Why is it always me?" He mumbled entering his first class.

* * *

The day went by quickly considering Ciel slept through most classes. The final bell finally rang and Ciel bolted out of the locker room and into the hall only to find Drocell waiting.

"Let me walk you home" He practically ordered Ciel, Ciel looked the opposite way.

"You are overly persistent"

"You like men don't you?" Drocell asked, actually not knowing what the answer would be. "I mean I hear a lot of things about you and that football player and part time cheer leader. What was his name again?" Drocell rambled "Flounder or something?"

"S-Sebastian" Ciel stammered his face leaving its irritation behind and taking the emotion of sadness under its wing, Drocell nodded.

"That's right, so are you gay or not?" Drocell pried becoming impatient.

"I-I'M NOT GAY!" Ciel stammered in a way that made it impossible to believe him, Drocell fought back a smile that longed to stretch across his lips.

"Just let me walk you home" He barked, Ciel flinched.

"F-fine" Ciel was becoming scared.

"And I'll come along too!" Joker cheered as he came around the corner he had been hiding behind.

"No!" Drocell whined. Joker gave him a suspicious glare.

"Yes" He said ending the argument. Ciel let out a sigh of relief; this Joker guy seemed unlikely to rape Ciel.

The walk to Ciel's home was awfully quiet, whenever Joker would even try to speak Drocell would stop him.

"Can we come in for some water? I'm parched" Joker asked obviously not lying. Ciel left the door open for them, Drocell bolted in.

"What a dread this place is" He thought aloud "Doesn't it creep you out?" he asked. Ciel gave him and amused smile and shook his head as he filled up two glasses of water and handed it to the older males. After playing a nearly endless game of you leave first, Drocell finally left.

"Jeez I thought he'd never leave" Joker let out a sigh of relief, as he prepared to take his leave, just as he was about to exit Ciel's beaten up house, Ciel grabbed his coat sleeve.

"Can't you stay…for awhile?" Ciel asked the older male his face slightly flushed. Joker stopped in his steps and closed the door.

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"I-" Ciel didn't complete his sentence before he leaned up and kissed Joker's soft pale lips. Joker kissed back for a moment and then pulled away.

"N-no Drocell likes you, I can't" Joker said a light blush on his cheeks. Ciel cocked his head to the side, it's not like he had a thing for either of the older males; he only longed for connection, to feel alive.

"Does he even have to know?" Ciel asked his lips only inches from the older males. Joker looked Ciel directly in his dark blue eyes.

"No" He replied kissing Ciel's lips playfully. Ciel blushed kissing him back. 'It's not like I'm gay or anything' he thought as he began to unbutton Joker's collared shirt. 'I'm just lonely' he continued as he led Joker to his bedroom by his shirt, walking backwards. 'I need to feel connected to another person, or I fear I'll disappear' the younger boys thoughts continued as Joker shut his bedroom door behind them.

Joker knocked Ciel onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Ciel blushed, Joker didn't kiss like Sebastian, he wasn't better or anything; it was slower, softer even. Ciel forced his tongue into the older male's mouth; he didn't know why he just enjoyed it more when there was tongue.

Joker began to suck the younger males tongue gently as he began to unbutton his shirt. Ciel could feel 'it' stiff against his leg. Ciel's breath became uneven as Joker began to kiss down his small figure, giving his nipples a nip or two before he continued down his body, undoing the younger male's trousers, removing them, and exposing his length. Joker's face was slightly flushed as he gave it a few hard rubs followed by some gentle ones, Ciel let out a moan and Joker began to suck on his member, making it wet with his spit, thrusting it in and out of his mouth sucking hard. Ciel was gasping, he couldn't take it, it had been too long, he released into Jokers mouth; his face flushed from embarrassment.

Joker pulled back as some of it released onto his lips, Ciel covered his face he was horribly embarrassed. Joker licked his lips and began to un-do his belt, followed by the unbuttoning of his trousers. Was shaken with surprise as Joker fixed himself at Ciel's entrance, making himself wet with saliva before he began to guide it in, Ciel cried out; Joker was thicker than Sebastian. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw in pain. Joker could feel his body getting taken with pleasure as he began to thrust in and out of the younger male. Pounding into his small body tears ran down Ciel's face 'how did it come to this' Ciel thought as Joker continued to thrust. Joker was gasping his climax wasn't close but it was approaching. Ciel was in pain, Joker had rushed it. Ciel rapped his arms around Joker's half naked body, digging his nails into the older males back. Joker gasped as Ciel clawed into him. His thrusts became deeper, his gasps becoming closer; a few more tears overflowed from the younger males eyes. One last thrust was all it took for Joker to finish, he cam hard inside of Ciel his body going limp afterwards as he fell onto the younger males small figure. They laid this way for a few more moments before one of them spoke.

"Can you leave…" Ciel asked in a monotone. Joker jumped to his feet, returning his member to his trousers. Joker was flushed as he found his shirt and buttoned it up.

"S-sorry, I-I'm not very experienced…" Joker apologized, Ciel waved Joker away. Joker hurried out of the house.

"Are you fucking kidding…that sucked!" Ciel shouted into the silence of his empty home. Ciel slid off his bed onto the floor curling up into a comforting ball. "S-Sebastian…" Ciel whispered. He sat still for awhile before he reached for his trousers, searching his pockets for his razor. Ciel removed his arm bands and band aids, staring at his arm for a few moments before swiping the blade across his arms. "Why do I feel so empty!" Ciel cried continuing the cutting of his fragile skin. After cutting his arms multiple times he dropped the blood soaked razor to the ground. "FUCK!" he yelled falling over onto his side, curling up into a ball.

* * *

Ciel went to school the next day only to be marked off for his attendance; he dreaded this last Friday he would have to spend without even seeing Sebastian's face.

"M-morning!" Joker stammered when he saw Ciel in the hall. Ciel didn't even give him a second look he only waved. Joker's face became flushed as he wondered to his first class.

"You're quite the player" Ciel turned to see Drocell sitting on a near by bench. "You've even got Joker tongue tied"

"You…are and idiot" Ciel informed him entering his class that was right next to the bench, he sighed deeply and glared across the room until he spotted his chair. He quickly sat down and smirked as he tuned out the lesson, not really caring if he failed anymore.

Sebastian used him, molested him, Finnian's sick; the only true friend he had in the whole school, and Maylene and Bard were on the trip. He felt useless, like he was only supposed to be used his whole life and not anything in the world would change that. He sighed again, this time not caring if the teacher kept trying to get his attention. He gave the woman an incorrect answer and heard snickers across the class, which were quickly silenced by his glare.

Finally forty-five minutes passed and the bell rang, Ciel thanked himself for surviving a class.

The day passed by, every class seemed as if it were out to get him, calling on him and wanting him to give them the correct answers as usual, he kept giving them incorrect ones, he didn't give a fuck.

As soon as he went around the corner of the school's exit, when school was out; he saw Drocell in the distance, waiting for him at the school's gate, it looked as if it was going to fall apart, but it was just designed that way. Ciel sighed and made his way over to Drocell; he smirked and looked down at the petite boy as if he were his prey. Ciel glared off into the corner, his eyes no where and holding no interest to anything that was around him. Drocell smirked and leaned down to Ciel's ear, many people watched but looked away; Ciel's intense glaring scaring them. The taller male blew into Ciel's ear, causing Ciel to shiver, then he took a deep breath and licked Ciel's ear.

"Make it out silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Make it out of silver and gold, my fair lady~" He whispered seductively making Ciel shiver again. He watched Drocell pull away and Ciel leaned up, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. He tilted forward and pressed his forehead against the Drocell's lips, barely brushing against the soft pink.

"…You're weird." Ciel said, taking Drocell's hand. Drocell smiled and dragged Ciel towards the forest that was by the school, but it was located in the back of the school. Ciel gasped as they got deep into the forest, then forcefully pinned against a tree. He tried to call out to Drocell, slightly wondering what was going on, but felt hot lips quickly pressed against his. Ciel tried to push Drocell away, but Drocell forced his body against Ciel's even more; his fully erected penis arching up against Ciel's. Ciel gasped sharply, feeling the hot groin press against his made him moan out. "Dr-Drocell" He gasped as he felt sweat press down his face, Drocell now grinding against his core made him feel as if his whole body was on fire. He looked at the orange haired man, the make-up he had on his face now slightly wearing off. Drocell swiftly pulled down Ciel's pants and smirked, quickly pulling down his own pants and boxers. Ciel gasped as he felt something hard enter him without being lubricated first, then he felt it stay there for a moment, move slightly, then quickly be pulled out. Ciel fell to the forest floor and looked up at Drocell in a slight daze. He felt drool fall down his lower lip as he gazed up at Drocell. "What-" He started gazing at the older male. He gasped as he saw Drocell smiling down at him.

"I just need to tease you. He-he~ Good day." He sang as he pulled up his pants and boxers as he walked away, a small smile or smirk never leaving his lips. Ciel sighed and gazed down, then pulled his clothing up as well as he took out his blade, slashing into his arm multiple times. Ciel longed to fill the void that Sebastian had left behind, but nobody seemed to be capable of doing so.

"Why…do I need you so much…" Ciel spoke to himself into the dark silence of his room. "I…hate you…" He added closing his eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep but he had to at least try. Hours past, the boy tossed and turned in his twin bed; until he finally gave up on the idea of sleep, sitting up and rising from his bed he excited the room and made his way into the kitchen. Looking around the empty house, the young boy felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness, he headed for the coffee maker that he had found in the basement; and had been using for awhile now. He poured himself a cup and scooped three table spoons of sugar into the small cup of coffee, filling it all the way to the rim afterwards with crème. Ciel took a seat at the dusty table of the dining room, sipping the coffee slowly.

"Why can't I stop…?" the boy asked himself as he looked at the cuts he had inflicted upon himself after being abandoned by Drocell in the forest. "I feel reliant" He added putting his head down on the table, watching the trees that rested in his dark yard flutter lightly in the breeze. Ciel lied there for a few hours thinking, unable to shut his mind off; until there was a knock at his door. The boy rose from the chair he had been seated in and made his way to the door, unsurprised to find that it was Drocell who awaited him on the other side.

"Good morning~" He said entering the younger males home and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked through a glare. "To tease me I'm assuming…" Ciel guessed.

"Awh, no" Drocell replied rapping his arms around the younger boys small waist. Ciel continued to glare. Drocell merely smirked and pressed his warm lips to Ciel's. As much as Ciel found Drocell annoying, no matter how hard he tried to fight it he captivated him. Drocell ran his hand up the back of Ciel's shirt, resting it on the younger male's bare lower back. Ciel let out a slight gasp as the older male's cold hands grazed his skin. Drocell continued with the lip to lip kissing for a few more moments before he kissed the younger boy's neck hotly, pressing his leg against Ciel's stiffening length as he began to lay the boy on the ground.

"N-" Ciel began to say but then interrupted himself, he longed to say 'No' but his body was yelling a 'Yes'. Drocell laughed lightly as he removed the younger male's shirt. Pulling him up into an upwards position afterwards, Guiding Ciel's hand to his own length. Ciel's face flushed, he had never been the one to give something like this. The smaller male rubbed Drocell's member lightly, becoming flustered when the older male let out a light moan. Ciel continued to go at the friction, only causing the older male to be come stiffer and stiffer. Before Drocell reached his climax he pulled Ciel's hand away, stopping his finish, as he leaned in and bit the younger male's neck. Ciel let out a squeal. Drocell snickered devilishly.

"Make it out silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Make it out of silver and gold, my fair lady" Drocell sang into Ciel's ear, grabbing the younger male's wrists and pinning him down. Ciel was gasping for air, his face flushed; somehow this kind of treatment got him off.

"m-more…" he stammered quietly to the older male.


	9. His Lover's Return

**Mani:**Just a little tip, don't read this if you're just going to bomb on it. Quit being a bitch and write your own story, and get a damn life while you're at it. If you have time to read this entire story even though you hate it, you clearly have too much time on your hands.

**Rin: **It seems like we update for a month, then randomly disappear for a month . It's so magical~! XDDDD And if you don't like the story, please don't give us a rude review, because if you give us a review without an account and say the story is crappy it means you just have no confidence to either comment on your account, or you just don't want us to bash you back. And don't mock our grammer unless it's typos, like there's one part of the story you might consider typos, but please ignore the 'lock' part on grammer.

* * *

Ciel was gasping for air his chest rising and sinking quickly. Drocell had begun to suck at his member, giving the head a few licks before thrusting it into his mouth and rubbing it on his inner cheek. Ciel let out a quiet moan. The older male began to run his hand up Ciel's body until he reached his nipple. He poked at it gently until it became slightly erect. Releasing the younger male's member from his mouth he pressed their bodies together, Ciel's heart began to beat even faster. Something about the way Drocell teased him made him hot.

"Can I ask you something?" Drocell asked their erections had been pressed together; the older male had begun to rub them together gently.

"Y-yes" Ciel panted.

"Why the sudden change in appearance?" Ciel pushed Drocell off of him.

"Leave!" He ordered. Drocell pulled back in confusion.

"Heh…" The older male rose from the ground and dressed himself. "You need help" Drocell informed the younger boy before he excited the old house. Ciel let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Ass hole" He muttered, the boy quickly re-dressed himself and went into the kitchen taking a seat at the table. "Fucking everyone isn't going to solve anything" Ciel told himself putting his head down. "Sebastian…" he muttered.

* * *

Sebastian calmly stepped off the bus, the whole trip he could only think about Ciel. He didn't have the chance to tell the younger male that he was attending the trip, and he was just hoping that Grell hadn't done anything in his absence. A smirk appeared on his face, thinking of kissing the sapphire colored boy and hearing the excuse of the younger claiming he wasn't 'gay' was already making him start to get aroused. He took a deep breath and started walking towards his car, till he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw two officers behind him. They handed him a piece of paper that had the words "Will" written across the top.  
"We are so sorry for your loss" They stated as they walked back to their car. Sebastian quickly started to read the paper, and learned that Tanaka had passed while he was gone. He felt tears threaten to fall, but he quickly shook the want to cry away. He opened his car door and drove home as fast as he could, not caring if he went over the speed limit. Once he pulled into his driveway, he slammed the car door shut and ran into his home, he called out his grandfather's name and went into the elder's room and saw that it was empty. Sebastian fell to his knees, things were happening a bit to quickly for him. He quickly got up from his spot in the doorway and dragged his weight back to his car and sat in the drivers seat turning the key in the egnition, roaring the car to life. He drove towards Ciel's house, to check on the boy, to see how he was doing while he was absent.

Ciel let his head fall down onto the table, his right cheek resting on the cold uneven wooden table, his right eye uncovered, it's bruised side filling with tears while the other one didn't become wet and salty with the watery substance. He sighed and turned his head so his chin was the only thing on his face in contact with the table. He sighed, his breath not showing even though the house was cold, but the outside was warm. He frowned again, letting his cheek once again rest on the table. He didn't know what to do...sex couldn't get his mind off Sebastian, did he really miss the older pedophile that much? Ciel sat up and shook his, no, he doesn't like the senior. HE WASN'T GAY!  
Ciel abruptly stood from his chair, causing it fall behind him, and he started locking windows and the doors in his old home. He didn't want to stay up to see the sun go down, he had too many things on his mind to stay up and he figured sleep would postpone his problems or make him forget them. As he stared at the stairs leading to his room, he shook his head. He didn't want to go back up there, he would have to clean it up and he didn't even want to think of Drocell right now, the one sentence that man said was still echoing in the depths of his mind 'Heh, you need help.' Ciel shivered as they repeated themselves over and over in his head as if he was a broken record. Ciel fell to his knees, holding his head as if he had a terrible migraine. He stood slowly and headed towards the makeshift bed under the stairs, he threw his body onto the uncomfortable bed that he remembers making when Sebastian came over to try and molest him. He laid there for what seemed like hours, but he finally managed to fall asleep with the small help of medicine he took for the headache.

* * *

As Sebastian arrived at Ciel's house he saw that the lights were off and there was absolutely no movement that he could see in the house. He looked at the clock in his car and saw that it read about a little after five in the evening. He parked his car on the side of the road and tried to open the front door.  
Locked  
He tried the back door.  
Locked  
He walked over to any window he could try to open.  
Locked  
Locked  
Locked  
Every single window he tried was locked, even on the second floor when he managed to walk across the roof and try those as well. He gave up, thinking either Ciel was out somewhere or just hiding from him. Sebastian sighed as he got back to his car and heard the engine come to life, letting the gas tank slowly empty, and all the knobs and lights on the dashboard to go on. As he gave one last glance towards the house, he drove back home to his empty and lonely house.

* * *

Ciel awoke early in the morning; some of his make-up was running because of how much he was sweating from his nightmare. He slowly walked out of his closet and looked around, it seemed like no one was home. He turned his head and saw that there was no car in the grabble driveway, so his Aunt wasn't home. He gave himself a sigh of relieve as he walked up towards his room and went to change. He wore plain denim jeans, a black tank-top with "Fun-tom" Written on it in big bold white letters with red underlines. He placed a black sleeveless hoodie on with red rims on the hood and bottom of the sweatshirt. He put on a medical patch instead of his usual black patch, and he put on a thick line of eye liner and a little bit of gray eye shadow. He went into the bathroom after he put on white sneakers, then looked down at his wrists, they were slit in multiple directions, so he took out a pure white medical wrap and wrapped up both his arms up to his elbows to hide them so no teachers would get all concerned for him. As he grabbed his backpack and walked out the front door, not bothering to lock it since there was nothing to steal inside. He looked over at Finnian's house, and stood there for a moment, then realized that Finnian must've still been sick. As he walked to school he saw multiple cars pass him, one even looked like Sebastian's, but he doubted it was him.  
When he finally arrived at the school, he saw Sebastian leaning against the front gate, his eyes wide as he started at Ciel.  
"Ciel...what...what happened while I was gone? What happened to you?" He asked, astonished as he started walking towards the broken boy.  
"S...Seb...Sebas...tian"

* * *

**Rin:** MUAHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger! XDDD

**Mani:** o-o; Rin...is a badass.


	10. So bipolar

**Mani:** Ciel is totally OOC.

This story is so bipolar…

* * *

Ciel's eyes began to fill with tears of joy as he gazed up at the familiar face. Just looking at Sebastian filled him with the warmness and comfort he longed for.

"C-Ciel, are you alright…what happened to your arms?" Sebastian began gazing at the tear struck boy. When Ciel failed to respond Sebastian spoke again. "Wait here" Sebastian ordered heading off into the school, to find Grell.

* * *

"Hmm? So only Joker managed to go all the way?" The red haired male who resembled a shark asked Drocell. Joker, Grell, and Drocell were all sitting on a bench that was placed on the edge of the hall. Sebastian stopped, he was about to round the corner to the part of the hallway the three males were speaking in.

"I asked him a completely innocent question and he pushed me away, and now that Sebastian's back I'm done, I'm not going to die for something as stupid as this" Drocell responded. Grell rolled his cat like eyes.

"But once my Sebas hears about what a whore his little Ciel has been he'll come running back to me~" Grell responded hugging himself dreamily, imagining Sebastian in his arms.

"…You were never together…" Drocell pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Grell snapped. "Anyways, how did Ciel react once the two of you had finished?" Grell asked Joker. Joker let out a sigh his cheeks flushed.

"He told me to leave…and once I left I hear him yell from the house…"

"What did he yell?" Grell mused smiling in amusement.

"Something about it sucking…" Joker replied looking away in embarrassment. Grell snickered.

"Regardless of weather it was good or not Ciel still had sex with you!" Grell yelled in triumph. Sebastian was becoming angry as he continued to listen to the conversation between the three cousins. "And what exactly did you do with him Drocell?" Grell continued the interview Sebastian crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I went inside him before, when I lead him out into the forest. On Saturday I showed up at his house, he gave me a hand job, I blew him that's pretty much it" Drocell shrugged. Grell pouted.

"I guys these stories alone with have to do" Grell said. "Give me your tape recorders" Grell ordered. The two younger males each dropped a tape recorder in either of Grell's skinny hands. "When I show Sebas this evidence he'll have to believe me, I mean it's the whole think recorded after all" Grell snickers as he dropped the two tapes into his bag and returned the recorders to his cousins. Sebastian's heart sunk as he turned to go and find Ciel. He had heard way more than he wanted to.

* * *

"Ciel…" Sebastian started as he walked over to the petite male who had been waiting for him by the gate. "You had sex with Joker?" He asked hoping it had been a lie. Ciel gasped.

"W-who told you that," He responded.

"I over heard it, you also fooled around with Drocell didn't you" When Ciel failed to reply Sebastian repeated himself "didn't you!" Ciel's eyes were over flowing with tears as he nodded, he felt horrible as if he were going to throw up.

"S-Sebastian…" Ceil began, he wasn't even sure what he was going to say. Sebastian shook his head and grabbed the younger male's hand and led him off campus.

"Why…?" Sebastian questioned still avoiding Ciel's eyes.

"I was lonely…" Ciel replied wiping the tears from his face with his bandaged arms.

"Take off the bandages…" Sebastian ordered. Ciel gulped nervously as he began to remove the bandages. Sebastian's eyes began to flood with hurt as he gazed at the raw cuts that were all over each of the sapphire boy's inner forearms. Sebastian rested one of the arms in his right palm and gently ran his right fingers over them.

"C-Ciel…" Sebastian started, he felt horrible for not making more of an effort to say goodbye. The last time he had seen the petite male in person he was sleeping on the couch. Sebastian pulled Ciel into a tight embrace. "Never do it again…" Sebastian ordered in a whisper. Ciel let out a whimper taking in Sebastian's comforting sent. "I never meant to make you feel alone..." Sebastian added tightening the hug. Ciel nodded.

"…I'm sorry…for sleeping with someone else…" Ciel murmured. Sebastian pulled back and looked Ciel in the eyes. Ciel searched the older male's ruby eyes for forgiveness. When Sebastian smiled back Ciel leaned slightly forward. The older male rapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, that only lasted a few moments.

"It's okay…" he replied standing up straight and taking the smaller male's hand. "Lets go to a restaurant, I still want to talk to you" Sebastian said as he began to lead the dazed boy down the side walk.

As the two males strolled down the side walk Ciel could hear someone walking behind them, he turned around thinking for a moment he saw blonde hair, but then turning back around and brushing it off as nothing.

"So…how's your stalker?" Sebastian asked looking over at the sapphire male. Ciel let out a sigh.

"…Which one?" He mused.

"Elizabeth" Sebastian continued.

"…She's fucking annoying…I wish she'd leave me alone" Ciel replied quite loudly. Sebastian nodded. The two heard someone running down the sidewalk behind them. "Hm?" Ciel hummed looking behind them, when he saw nothing he shrugged and turned back around.

"So…you're gay?" Sebastian mused placing the index finger of his free hand on his lower lip in curiosity.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ciel snapped ripping their hands apart and crossing his arms over his torso, a pout on his lips. Sebastian laughed.

"So mean~" He whined. Ciel continued to look the other way as a smile stretched across his lips, he really had missed Sebastian.

* * *

That night Ciel slept well, easily drifting off into a comfortable sleep. He hadn't slept well at all for over a week.

* * *

**Elizabeth Middleford's Perspective:**

More than any person I loath myself, my constant incapability to make a good first impression, my inability to control myself around Ciel, and most of all my inability to give up on my pointless feelings for him. The more I think about him the more my heart aches, and the more my body shakes. The tears of jealousy overflowing my eyes, I don't want to hurt anymore so tonight…I take my own life.

"Goodbye…Ciel…" I whispered as I placed the noosed rope around my neck, my feet rested shakily on the chair bellow me as I prepared to kick it from beneath me. "I always loved you…" I whispered once more kicking the back of the chair and knocking it over, the noose began to tug at my throat slowly strangling me to my death. "M-!" I attempted to call for my mother pulling at the rope that had been yanking at my neck I changed my mind I didn't want to die. My body went limp as I drifted off into unconsciousness, my fingers still pressed between the rope and my neck.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person:**

Ciel let out the finale of his series of yawns as he approached the front door, someone on the other side had knocked.

"Ready?" Sebastian questioned once the sapphire male had opened the door, Ciel looked at the dark haired male his eyes still drenched in sleep.

"Mhm…" Ciel nodded letting out another exaggerated stretch afterwards adjusting his uniform briefly before exiting the creaky home.

"How'd you sleep?" Sebastian continued as Ciel closed the door behind him, as usual not bothering to lock it, it was easy to assume nobody would rob such an unappealing home.

"Great…I'm still tired though" the sapphire male responded his posture in a slouch as he and Sebastian stepped down the rickety wooden stairs. Sebastian smiled.

"I'm glad" He informed Ciel reaching for the younger male's delicate hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm…not gay…" Ciel mumbled too tired to pull his hand away, his cheeks becoming flushed from the warm sensation of their intertwined fingers. "It's cold" Ciel mumbled rubbing beneath his nose with the sleeve of his dark blue uniformed sweater. Sebastian nodded; if the older male had a sweater of his own he would have surly given it to the younger male.

"We can stop and buy something hot to drink" as the dark haired male spoke his breath was easily visible in the cold are.

"…Coffee?" The petite male question leaning into the older males arm for warmth

"If that's what you want" Sebastian responded releasing the sapphire male's fingers and rapping his long arm around the shivering boy instead. Ciel let out a satisfied sigh as his torso was filled with heat. Sebastian swallow hard as he fought the temptation to grope Ciel in everyway possible, the sigh of satisfaction was eating away at self control.

* * *

"How much sugar would you like?" The cashier questioned once she had poured a good amount of crème into his coffee.

"A few table spoons" The sapphire male responded. His cheeks still a shade of red from the cold. The coffee shop was a good 72 degrees filled with the aroma of coffee beans.

"You mean Teaspoons…?" The confused female responded sure the male had either mixed up his words or she had heard wrong.

"No…I mean…table-spoons" Ciel responded rudely saying the last word as though it were two slowly. Once the cashier returned her attention to the coffee scooping three tablespoons of sugar into the cup she rolled her eyes in exaggeration before clicking the lid on top and placing it on the counter for Ciel.

"That will be 8.23$" She said looking up at Sebastian for the first time, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks as she stared at his manly features and then into his deep red eyes. Sebastian only returned her eye contact for a few moments before pulling out his wallet and handing her a ten dollar bill. "Thank you…" She said dizzily as she handed Sebastian his change. "Have a nice day!" She called as the two males headed for the door. Sebastian didn't turn back, he'd much rather make her feel like a moron than give her the satisfaction of a response.

* * *

"Bitch…" Ciel muttered as they exited the coffee shop and turned left, their dress shoes clicking on the cold pavement.

"It sucks how strict they've become with dress code…" Sebastian said ignoring Ciel's comment and taking a drink of his plain black coffee. Ciel sighed, a cloud of breath appearing before him.

"I hate the cold…" He complained also taking a long drink of his coffee.

"I think this is the coldest day so far this year…" Sebastian responded, he couldn't help but catch an awkward vibe. Ciel made no verbal response he merely nodded and continued to focus his attention on his drink.

* * *

As the two males entered the warmth of the main school building they became overwhelmed with a sense of sadness in the atmosphere.

"Uhm…" Ciel hummed in confusion as he scanned the crowded hallway, catching sight of a few sobbing females seated on one of the many benches. There wasn't a soul with a smile, there wasn't even a dash of humor in anyone's expression. Ciel swallowed hard as he took a few steps forwards Sebastian staying close by.

"Please report to your first period classes" Mr. William ordered the students over the intercom. Sebastian remained by Ciel's side as the sapphire male made his way to his first class.

"See you at lunch…" Sebastian said as the two arrived at Ciel's classroom, the ruby eyed male embraced Ciel tightly for a few moments before releasing him and departing. The sapphire male blinked a few times beginning to feel a sense of loneliness; the boy turned around and entered the class, surprised to see that Lizzy wasn't there he sat down in his assigned seat.

* * *

"I'm sure many of you have already heard rumors…" The guidance councilor started looking into each of the students in the classrooms eyes before continuing. "Your classmate Elizabeth Middleford's life ended late last night…" Ciel gasped loudly his eyes going wide from shock. The councilor swallowed hard before continuing. "I'm sorry for your loss…" she said before heading for the door and moving on to the next unlucky set of students.

"H-how?" one of the freshman cried to the teacher. The teacher shook her head not responding to the question.

* * *

By lunch time many of the students had gone home, unable to partake in school activities due to their feelings of grief.

"I heard she hung herself…" one of the sophomore student said to his friend in the lunch line, Ciel was seated at a near by table with Sebastian.

"It's my fault…" Ciel whispered continuing to look down at the table.

"No! It's not Ciel…it was her decision, it had nothing to do with you." Sebastian replied lifting Ciel's chin and making eye contact.

"Y-yes it did…she liked me…and I was so mean…" Ciel responded between whimpers his eyes pouring with tears.

"...you didn't know…she was suicidal…" Sebastian responded.

"I'm still at fault!" Ciel snapped slapping Sebastian's hand from beneath his chin as he rose from his chair and stormed out of the lunchroom, his shoes clicking loudly into the sad silence. The ruby eyed male let out a deep sigh.

"…" The senior rose from his chair and followed Ciel silently out of the cafeteria.

"Go away!" Ciel snapped, the two males were now standing in the main hall alone, Ciel turned around to face Sebastian letting out quiet gasp when he realized the older male was standing right behind him.

"Ciel…" Sebastian stared placing his hands on the sapphire boy's shoulder looking him in his teary eyes for a few moments before pulling him into his arms. "Don't cry…" The ruby eyes senior ordered tightening the embrace.

**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so late; Rin is being a slacker...again. She neglects everything and instead plays her Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World game…Then again I'm not one to talk, when I play Final Fantasy I'm the same way. :P

Anyways, yes we killed Lizzy. Don't bitch at us, okay. This is Hurt/Comfort so what do you expect? Anyways hopefully Rin will quit slacking and post the next chapter~

**Love/** Mani-Gates.


	11. Why so Late?

*Hey everyone it's **Rin**….I'm attempting to not be a slacker[is failing]. I'm used to my new school….got some new friends. MANI I MISS YOU DX I only have probably 5 friends in my new state o.o So cold and lonely . I don't feel like I fit in….I miss

Anyway, I'm only saying this; the story IS NOT over because when I say this is sounds like it is:::: Thank you so much for reading Funtom High~! It means so much to us and we love your reviews!

And I can't believe we are up to 10 chapters! So magical~! So violent~! And Mani is right, our story is bipolar XDDD

And sorry for the late update, me and Mani got addicted to Durarara….I'm drawing fanart of Izaya and Masaomi today….read the fanfiction Devilish Grin or Animal if you want Izaya and Masaomi lemons….we didn't write those fanfictions, So you'll have to search for them. Sadly the Masaomi and Izaya section is small so I need to go write some more~ Then I got addicted to Kingdom Hearts. We're so sorry for the short chapter and late update 0.0

And for the first time: I'll be responding to Reviews! Some were replied to together, so just look for your usernames and see if you're posted~! Sorry if some of your usernames are cut o.o Sometimes does that to me . I'm sorry if it did that to you!

evalieciel91, mizz-luv-U2-4eva, inuokamilove16, neoncherries - XDD You guys are great~ And you aren't assholes, I actually laughed and then felt bad about it when I saw how Mani wrote about how Lizzy died. I thought it was kind of over dramatic of her to hang herself just because Ciel called her annoying, but that's just her character. XDDD =w= Sebastian makes everything better~! And this story is bipolar…usually things just get some random ass plot turn and then you never know what's going to happen XD

Meadoresgayguys- Yay! Someone likes Ciel being an Emo whore w , that made my day XDDD o.o I'm sorry, we already and slightly planned Claude and Alois to be in it…but it's very minor so don't worry about it~

jadegirl411- O-oh, o-h m-y-my g-god…IT'S A PERSON WHO ACTUALLY SAYS THEY LIKE OUR LEMONS 3 3 3 I love you w People are too shy when lemons pop up in the story, and I when I got off and read lemons I'm like "Muahahahahhahahaha~ Must review this!"

Mika-Mustang- Yes Miranda-sensei! I'm being a slacker on my AkuRoku fanfiction too XD I haven't updated in a month =.=

RussleKun- Thank you! I'm happy you like the story so far! It's Mani who gets Finnian's character =.= She gets the characters more in character then I do XD But I'm working on it XDD

alguien22792- XDDD I know XD Me and Mani find it funny how every fix seconds Ciel is like "I'M NOT GAY!" Then he runs off and has sex XDDD I love it too w XDD Mani and I thought of having Lizzy killing herself and we didn't know where to put it so we kinda just threw it in there XDDD So it was a random plot twist we weren't really aware of either XD

So here's the chapter! Because I've finally stopped slacking…slightly

XDD

* * *

Ciel felt the embrace tighten around him, he had an urge to pull away, but it was so welcoming he didn't want to leave its warmth, but he had too. He slowly pulled himself from Sebastian's strong grip by pushing on the male's chest. Ciel whipped the tears from his eyes and started to walk away, his hands balling into fists. He turned on his heel to face Sebastian when he was about five feet away from the much taller male. Ciel smirked.

"Though what I've done this point with other people is disgraceful to the Phantomhive name I still need to gain information…and you're going to be my strongest pawn." Ciel informed him, his voice slightly rising from feeling random surges of power running through his body. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, but returned to normal and his casual smirk replaced his features.

"Yes, my lord…but what kind of pawn do I need to be?" Sebastian asked, trying to cover the confusion in his voice as he stared at the younger boy's body up in down, he felt himself start to grow hard, but did his best to ignore that factor. He scanned the younger male's body up, the thin and slender arms and legs, the slightly curved hips that swayed a little when the boy walked; the school uniform that was slightly too big for him and was baggy yet still showed his curves perfectly. Then Sebastian landed on Ciel's face; the single blue eye wasn't pure innocent, it was more filled with cunning wickedness and evil that had others fear him, yet didn't work on most because he failed to show that side to anyone but his closest friends. His black eye patch that hid his bruised eye was almost hidden by his blue tinted green hair. Ciel had a smirk on his face just like Sebastian always did, the small male almost seemed to never smile.

Ciel grew slightly uncomfortable under the male's intense gaze, he knew Sebastian was holding himself back from raping Ciel in the hallway; and he knew that Sebastian knew that he was still in pain from when the taller male left without telling him. Ciel chuckled as he turned and started to head towards the main door.

"You'll see." Ciel demanded as he walked out the front door with a couple of weeping females; only today students were allowed to leave at any time because of the death of a very popular student.

Ciel looked up at the sky when he was at the school's front gate, it wasn't sunny; more of a cloudy day with fog here and there.

He left his bag and coat in the school and he didn't want to go back and get questioned by Sebastian about what he had said. He shivered and started to walk when he felt something warm get placed on his shoulders. He turned back and saw Sebastian walking away; he then looked down to his shoulders and saw that Sebastian's coat was on his shoulders, warming up his small body and protecting it from random gusts of wind. He quickly put his arms in the sleeves and continued home. He felt his cheeks growing warm and sting, but he blamed the cold for that.

As he walked on the pathway he whispered a single phrase as he let his glare melt and stay on his face.

"Hit and run."

* * *

Finnian sat up right in his bed, and looked around, his body stung with each movement but he ignored it. He started to stand on his bed and leaned against the cement wall for support, then making his way to stare out his basement room's window and saw that Ciel was walking up his front steps, determination on his face. Finnian smiled.

"Ciel, you aren't hurting like me…good. I want to protect you." Finnian said, his voice echoing in his empty room, the only other sound being machines making small sounds and beeps every now and again. Finnian pulled a water IV out of his arm and started to put on a pair of yellow plaid shorts, black tights and, black rain boots with burgundy rims onto the lower half of his body. He put on his usual white mid-arm top and put on white gardening gloves. He placed the usual red clips in his hair and slowly went up the stairs in his home.

It was quiet.

So luckily for Finnian, no one was home and school was just about over; he missed about a week from all the experiments.

No pain he had to suffer for now.

Finnian kept a frown on his face; he walked to the coat rack and wrapped a red scarf around his neck, a glare still on his pale face. He turned and looked at the camera that was always following his movements from the stairs to the basement to the front door. He glared at it before picking up a heeled shoe and then dropping it to the floor. Today wasn't the day to break the camera.

Not today, but soon.

He walked out the front door and headed to Ciel's house. He was about to knock, but he heard a giggle behind him and felt his face go slightly pale. He turned around slowly and let out a small gasp when he saw a familiar blond behind him, three similar people behind him with matching appearances.

"Hi Finnian," The male started as he ran towards Finnian, one they were only a foot away from each other the male clapped in Finnian's face. "Ole~!"

* * *

Fire alarms went off as a single steak burned into a pan on the stove. The male who was cooking let his cigarette fall from his mouth and onto the floor, crushing the bud with his military boots. He quickly took a pale of water from the floor, which he was previously using for mopping the floor, and poured it onto the stove, putting out the fire that was starting to grow.

Bard sighed; he had a better chance of getting fast food through a drive through then trying to prepare a meal without burning it. As he got up to leave his house he saw a female with magenta hair in two pig tails running down the sidewalk in a maid's costume. Bard smirked.

"Maybe I'll visit Maylene at her job in the Cosplay Café." Bard said allowed as he grabbed his wallet, a lighter, and a package of cigarettes. As he walked out his front door and locked it, the female was out of sight. "She must've been late." He thought aloud.

He turned his gaze to across the street and saw a male that resembled Sebastian walking down in a very refined manner, Bard flinched. "I better tell Sebastian to get out of his house…or at least warn him who's coming over for a visit." Bard mumbled as he started to take out his cell phone, and he quickly started to call the second person on his top five.

The male across the street turned, his eyes widening for a mere moment before he let his eyes lower to their usual glare.

"Hello Bard, have you seen young Alois around here?"

* * *

As Ciel placed Sebastian's coat onto his counter, he sighed. Why is he all of a sudden giving into the other boy's tactics? How foolish.

You can't fall for a pawn. That's pure stupidity.

As Ciel opened his fridge he saw that there was enough food in there for a day, if you count five strawberries, a thin slice of chocolate cake, and milk enough for one glass a meal. As he pulled out the strawberries and diced them up quickly he heard someone banging on his door. As he made his way over and pulled the door open, not bothering to look into the peep hole, his eyes widened.

His best friend, Finnian, was standing there after being absent for so long…and his hyper active slave driver;

"ALOIS!"

* * *

So sorry for the late update again 0.0 Hope you liked this chapter.

**Mani:** I am totally a Sebastian in this friendship .-. Rin keeps fogeting to put the lines in xD so I always have to do it.


	12. Fuck you

_Hey everyone, Rin here to update, sorry for the 2 MONTH UPDATE PERIOD! School's really getting rough for me =.= Probably failed 2 classes so I feel like a dumbass...I actually got motivation to try hard again so I'm going to probably be grounded but I'll have straight A's!_

_Also, I'll be at Anime Boston as Misaki from Junjou Romantica, and a friend as Usagi, so say hi if you see me :D I might be walking around as an Alois...hmm...XD I should just hold a sign that says 'LCC' on it...I'm doing that now XDDD_

_Ok! So, I'm getting really fucking pissed that people KEEP STEALING OUR SCHOOL NAME! Someone almost has the same plot as this story, and stole the school name . People, we're working our ass off from making this story good yet people keep stealing the idea. Come up with your own ideas for fanfiction and stop stealing others. We've had so many people stealing our idea. We did make the first Kuro school fiction, but people need to stop having "Ciel's parents die and he has the school Funtom High to go to." as the plot because that's our plot. FUCK YOU YOU STEALERS! It's like making the movie 'Titanic' then having someone have the same plot but naming the movie 'Cinatit' .. -Rin_

_Ugh, that pisses me off so bad! !_

_A/N: I love our random chapter titles XDD And beware of Foursome lime later in the chapter...including Finnian X Triplets...and this chapter is probably a complete CRAK chapter. But hey, we aren't called LemonyCrakCentrel for nothing :/_

_A/N: The Triplets (Timber, Cantebury, and Thompson) are mute since they don't even talk in the anime_

_A/N: My Finnian/Alois/Rin/Rin/Len/Kida/Oz/England wig came in 0.0 It has so many different stylings in one that I can use it for almost any male character with short blond hair X3 SO EXCITED!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fuck you all.**

Ciel coughed, his cousin; Alois, choking him in a hug after bursting through the door. Ciel glared, anger burning through his features as he went rigged. Finnian smiled, slightly uncomfortable with having triplets just staring him down, then slowly walking over and hugging him; sniffing his body and trying to get closer. Finnian blushed when he felt one triplet pinch his left nipple.

"Ah!" He yelped as he felt on lick his jaw line. Ciel attempted to push Alois away to aid his friend, but Alois pulled away and crossed his arms.

"You three...stop molesting Finnian, you do that when no one's looking-like in a closet or something!" The short blond yelled, not liking his three friends practically rape the gardener in broad daylight...that was his thing for frowned.

"Alois...what are you and the triplets doing here?" He asked, a vein popping out on his forehead from being annoying. Alois smiled and turned.

"Claude and I are here for vacation of course you silly goose you! Ole~!" He shouted, clapping in his cousins face before walking inside, jumping up on the counter and popping a strawberry into his mouth. The triplets followed in suit, Finnian adjusted his clothing. Ciel's frowned deepened, but soon let up when he saw who was next to him.

"Finnian, I thought you died or something. Ass hole, tell me when you're about to die on me instead of making me wonder what happened to my best friend." Ciel mused, slightly blushing as he cocked his head to the side, Finnian smiled and pounced on him.

"I swear to every flower in my garden that was the first time you ever called me your best friend, or even a friend instead of pawn! Finnian giggled, then being lifted off Ciel and into three 'loving' pairs of arms. Ciel's eye twitched, thinking of the solutions that could happen to Finnian; the worst one coming to mind was the triplets forcing him into a foursome, only god knows what the three siblings do when locked in a room alone. Ciel visibly shuttered, a groan escaping his lips as he felt his eye twitch.

He did NOT need an image.

* * *

"Err...he Alois?" Bard wondered aloud, trying to think of who this new character is. "I don't know who this Alois character is, but if you're looking for Sebastian he's bound to be at Ciel's house...or cheerleading practice because they just have to train under the most bizarre conditions." Bard added. Claude nodded in approval, then walked up to Bard and grabbed him by his wrist. Then awkwardly nodded, his gaze shifted side to side.

"I was never here." He whispered, before suddenly turning and tap-dancing down the sidewalk. Bard held in a laugh, then turned and started to follow after Maylene in the distance.

"That guy is so fucking weird."

* * *

Sebastian sighed, cheerleading practice was finally over, and having all these girls clinging to him and rubbing their breasts against his arm was not how he wanted to spend his day. He just wanted to grab Ciel, put cat ears and a tail onto him, and just cuddle him in front of the fire. He stared down at his hands, his fingertips were slowly turning purple and blue from the cold. He sighed. Today was the shittiest day he could imagine. First Lizzie's death put Ciel into a foul yet cute mood, Ciel left early, then had these damn crying bimbos cling to him because they have to stay warm from practicing in the snow and having their closest friend die on them. He quickly left the football field, the gym was obsolete because some guy in a bartender suit ran in there after chasing some guy in a parka he called a 'flea'. Today was absolutely bizarre.

As he made his way down the sidewalk, the snow packed down from being walked on, he sighed. He couldn't wait till he could see his Ciel. Even though his little uke was probably still sour from being raped...and being molested from him on multiple occasions, but Sebastian planned to make this time different. He was going to make Ciel enjoyed every single second and begged for more. Sebastian coughed, trying to get these thoughts out of his head before he got noticeably aroused.

As Sebastian reached Ciel's house he sweet dropped from the noises he heard inside.

* * *

Claude finally found the household after moments of wondering around, seeing little pictures of Alois trailing the ground was his only ticket of finding the horny teenager. As Claude waltzed through the front door, he saw Alois sitting in a chair, Ciel eating a parfait, and he heard cries of help from a locked door. Ciel sighed.

"Don't ask." He said, his voice monotone from keeping his anger in. Alois jumped up from his chair.

"Yay! Claude you found me!" Alois sung as he grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him into the family room, his food left behind. Alois popped a game into his portable PSP and smiled as the theme song played. Ciel stared.

"Birth by Sleep? What kind of fucking name is that? How do you give birth by sleeping?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. Alois glared, Claude taking his spot next to Alois as Alois explained the awesomeness of the game 'Birth by Sleep' to his 'stick stuck up his ass' cousin. Ciel ignored the name calling.

* * *

Sebastian was about to knock on the door, but he was slightly nervous to open the door from hearing a lot of things going on.

"Birth by Sleep is about three people named Terra, Ventus, and Aqua and-"

"Like I give a flying fuck you whore! Get out of my house already, I'm getting a migrane!"

"Get that stick out of your ass and listen to me Ciel!"

"I'm going to my room"

"A-ah...I-I'm going to-AH!"

"No! Ciel I'm sorry! Come back!"

"Let go of me!"

"Gnh-uh! Ah-uh~!"

"But Ciel!"

Sebastian's eye twitched, he heard an argument going on, and forced sex going on as well. Sebastian smirked and walked into the house, Ciel bumping into his chest.

"Se-Sebastian!"

* * *

Finnian's mouth was covered when he was forced off Ciel, then dragged into a basement, he looked around and saw that the triplets were staring him down, his body trembled. He didn't like basements; he didn't like basements at all!

He was gently placed on one of Ciel's old mattresses, which as covered in multiple stains and smelled of sweat. Finnian gulped, three similar faces were staring down at him with hungry faces while they undressed themselves. Finnian couldn't help but stare as they all removed their shirts, their pale chests caused him to flush, his blood rushing to his private. As the triplets removed their pants and boxers Finnian moaned, his body slightly arching as he stared at the three nude males in front of him, their bodies were already erect; pre-cum coming out of the head.

Timber pounced on Finnian first, ripping his shirt off with ease while Cantebury and Thompson took off Finnian's hairclips and his boots in record time. Finnian closed his eyes, embarrassed. He felt a tongue travel down to his chest, which was now bare, bite at his nipple. Finnian's eyes shot open, seeing it was Cantebury who was sucking at his flesh, Timber went to his neck, leaving hickeys everywhere; causing Finnian to momentarily moan before realizing what was going on- he had to stop it!

"St-stop...please..." he whispered, his voice small and fragile to the triplets ears. Thompson stopped Timber and Cantebury following in suit. The gardener allowed the flood gates to open, his tears flowing down his cheeks as he stared Cantebury, who was standing in the middle, in the eyes. "Stop toying with me...I don't get it...why do you like me? I'm a stupid science experiment...you should all hate me-I could hurt you, like when I hurt Ciel!" Finnian yelled, remembering back to when Ciel and Finnian first met; he shook hands with Ciel after he got his super strength; it was a couple days before Ciel's parents got killed when he got his forbidden powers. He held the master's hand a bit too tightly, causing Ciel's left hand to break in the process. When Ciel came back to school two days later, he told Finnian he was a worthy pawn and they could stick around as allies.

Finnian accepted the friendship.

Thompson looked at his two twin brothers, they nodded in unison as if they read each other's thoughts.

Even though Finnian was trying to push them away, they wouldn't let him.

They couldn't bare to keep living so far away from their loved one.

Finnian.

Timber smiled and hugged Finnian's waist, snuggling his head into his chest.

Finnian's eyes widened.

Thompson grabbed Finnian's left hand, kissing his ring finger. He placed a ring with three combined bonds; each separate piece had a garnet as a centerpiece.

Finnian's tears stopped, he was about to open his mouth to protest.

Cantebury went and sat behind Finnian, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Finnian whimpered; a faint smile on his face.

"You...love me? Why?" Finnian didn't get a response as the three all stared at him with lust glazing their eyes. Finnian shivered. "Ah!" He gasped as Timber started to suck on his member, making it come to life. Thompson smirked and leaned over Finnian's body, sucking his left nipple; nipping it, playing with it between his teeth, using his saliva to coat the hardening flesh before pulling away to blow hot air on it.

Finnian moaned, his back arching, a whimper escaped his lips. Cantebury smirked, capturing Finnian's lips with his own. His small body, marked with scared puncture wounds and scars from being cut open and abused covered him. The three males want to heel every scar, cover each imperfection with a coating of their sweat, saliva, and anything that would mark Finnian as their own.

Finnian was theirs, and no one could have them. No one

Finnian's mind flooded with thoughts, why him? He was an experiment that should have died on the day he hurt Ciel; his best friend. Yet Ciel opened so many doors for him, making him happy. Making him want to stay outside and help the plants that he adored ever since seeing them through the small window in his basement; Finnian recalled the time Ciel first moved in next door, his stare was blank, unreadable as far as Finnian could see. He looked as if he was in pain, just like him. Finnian remembered smiling to himself as he was pulled back onto the lab table for more experiments from his parents. He found someone like him. And that someone slowly started to open himself up to him more and more. They became closer, and soon; they both found love with the right people.

* * *

Ciel's eye twitched, he had just bumped into Sebastian who decided to just waltz right into his home at any random moment...again.

"S-Sebastian" He exclaimed, surprised slightly. Sebastian smiled, then looked at the couch, seeing his cousin there he sighed.

"Alois and Claude...how do you do" He asked, politeness scattering his voice. He hated Claude almost as much as he hated Hannah; that damn whore. The triplets and Alois were ok, but Hannah would always try molesting him with her boobs like the girls on the field, and he most defiantly knew that Claude had a thing for Ciel...he's just licking his lips and staring at the small dark haired boy now! A low moan was heard from the basement and Ciel's eye twitched. Sebastian smirked.

"Forced sex in the basement? Oh Ciel, I didn't you were so kinky!" Alois shouted, running towards the basement door to listen to the three males having intercourse with the small blonde gardener. "Oh! I wonder who's giving it to him! Cantebury would probably only fondle him...or kiss him a lot, Thompson is probably leaving marks everywhere-OH! Timber must be on top, only he has the guts!" Alois concluded aloud, Ciel's eye twitched for probably the tenth time within the past hour.

"I really don't even want to know how you know your friends that well...but I really don't want to know who is fucking who..." Ciel whispered, walking towards the kitchen to see if the parfait he left there was still edible, it probably was since it's only been about twenty minutes. Sebastian glared at Claude once Alois went to follow Ciel into the kitchen. Claude returned the stare.

"He's mine." Sebastian hissed. He heard Claude make a 'humph' noise while muttering something under his breath. Sebastian crossed his arms and smirked. "I intend to keep it that way." He finished, a loud cry and grunts were heard from the basement and Alois peaked his head around the corner.

"Their done! I didn't know Finnian could cry out that loud, I thought I was going to bust an ear drum! Ciel, Ciel, how loud do you cry out!" Alois yelled as he ran back into the kitchen. He heard a muffled sound and glass breaking; signaling that Ciel had jumped from the question and dropped his meal in the process. Sebastian's smirked deepened.

"Pretty loud when you hit the right spot" He informed Claude, causing a scowl, the hell of a butler walked into the kitchen, seeing Ciel's fingers bleeding from attempting to clean up the glass, Alois was glaring at the shards; cursing to make it stop being sharp and to heal his cousin with the powers of being fairy like and gods. Ciel looked over at Alois.

"You sound like you're high or something"

"So what if I am? If you were me Ciel, than you would be happy all-day-long~! Isn't that right, Claude?" Alois informed him, Claude was already in the room; making his way towards Ciel and placing a bleeding in his mouth. Ciel tried to pull away.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel yelled, a blush covered his checks when Claude held smaller teens hands in place. Sebastian's eye twitched.

"Claude, that won't help. Get over your damn blood fetish before you jizz in your pants" Alois pouted, pushing Claude off his cousin; jealousy flooded his petite form. "I think we should go Claude, we need to eat something sweet! Timber, Cantebury, Thompson, time to go; you can come back later!" Alois shouted, soon the basement door opened; a fully dressed set of triplets and a Finnian stood there. Finnian yawned, walking towards Ciel.

"Im tired...bye-bye." He told the triplets as they waved goodbye, a sad look on their face. Finnian smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I...I love you" He told them, looking away. Alois smirked.

"They're going to get horny again if you say it like that." Alois snickered and walked out; Claude closed the door behind them. Finnian giggled when he saw from the living door window the three look a likes make hearts with their hands. Ciel sighed.

"You have super human strength yet you were on bottom." The blonds eyes widened. Sebastian held in a laugh as he magically pulled medical equipment out of his back pocket of his jeans, wrapping Ciel's injuries.

"You're the one to talk Ciel...no, you actually moan the whole time" He whispered into the smaller ear, Ciel's eyes widened.

"I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say anything about you being gay" Finnian stared blankly on the side lines.

* * *

_I hate my fucking mother . _


End file.
